Thus, With a Kiss
by newyorkgurlie
Summary: Trory. After the accident. COMPLETE
1. new arrivals

Title: Thus, With a Kiss  
Author: newyorkgurlie  
Pairing: Trory  
Summary:Rory,Tristan, and Jess are in a play at Chilton...things change...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.   
A/N: My story is based on a play written by my uncle, Ari Viera. It's called Thus, With a Kiss and centers around the play Romeo & Juliet... very fitting for Trories. I wanted to write this story because it reminds me of my uncle,who passed away when I was two. I guess that's where I get my artistic talents from. So I'm dedicating this story to him because of everything he did for me... "__" means talking and `___' means thinking. Tristan hasn't left for military school, but Rory has broken up with Dean. Oh, and now Jess goes to Chilton.  
  
Rory Gilmore woke up Monday morning ready to face the world. It was her first day back at Chilton and normally she would be very unhappy, but not today. She finally realised that there was no use in complaining about Chilton; things weren't going to change and besides, it was going to help her get into Harvard. There now was also another plus ignoring to "hell"; Jess, her best guy friend, was going to be there! That was the main reason why Rory was excited about today. Jess has pulled up his grades, taken the test, and got in with an actual scholarship, which was awesome.  
Rory got up out of her bed and preceded to make coffee, take a shower, get dressed, and go pick up Jess in her new black Mercedes which her grandparents had insisted on buying her for senior year.  
"Hey Rory. Ready for hell?"  
" Funny Jess; I'm on the floor laughing." Rory said in a very sarcastic voice.  
"Come on, let's just go. I need to go to El Duche's office before I go to class; he want's to "talk" to me."  
"I fell bad for you."  
" So do I. Nice wheels, Rory."  
" Grandparents..."  
"Oh, I see how it is."  
`What does he mean by that?'  
"Whatever Jess, whatever."  
The car ride is spent in comfortable silence,with both thinking about different things.  
`I wonder how Jess is going to fit in here? I got to admit, he is cute, even though he is my best friend. He might just give Tristan some competition. Ha, that's gonna be fun to watch...'  
` I hope everything goes okay today. I don't want it to be like last year; I'm gonna work hard and class won't be as boring with Rory there. I got to ask what classes she's in...'  
By now they were in front of El Duche's office and Rory was waving her hand in front of Jess' face.  
"Jess...Jess...JESS!" Rory was getting louder with each time she said his name.  
"Ahhh!" Jess jumped." What is it?"  
" You need to have your "talk" with El Duche."  
"Great." Jess said dejectedly.  
" I'll see you at lunch; bye Jess!"  
" Later, Rory."  
`Okay. Here goes nothing...'  
  
Sorry I left you guys hanging like that, but it's Christmas Eve and I have to go to my cousin's house to be bored all night. Please review...it makes me happy! Tell me the brutal truth about what you think. Don't scar me for life with the brutality though. * gets down on knees and begs readers to be nice* And lastly, MERRY CHRISTMAS! 3, newyorkgurlie a.k.a. AmAnDa 


	2. unseen love

A/N: Okay guys, I'm soo sorry that i havent' updated in a while; I was being retarded & really was not in the mood to write. But now that I have some free time on my hands I'm gonna write Chapter 2 [YAY]! Basically this chapter is like a filler until they do the actual play (which will be in the next chap. or two).So here we go... Oh GOD, I just reminded mysellf of that really scary *NSYNC song * NO Amanda, think happy thoughts; John Mayer, Avril Lavigne, A Walk To Remember soundtrack...* I'll stop. Now on with the show...  
  
~LUNCH~  
  
Jess is looking for a place to sit, then spots Rory and creeps up behind her.  
  
` I wonder where Jess is?' "AHHH!! JESS...What the hell was that for?" Rory said after Jess had scared the living hell out of her.  
  
Jess is on the floor laughing. "It's NOT funny, Jess!"  
  
"I'm sorry Rory, *laughs* it's just...*laughs* Your face! *laughs* And you *laughs* yelped."  
  
" I didn't YELP, Jess."  
  
" Yes, you did!"  
  
They hadn't noticed the scene they caused, and that everyone was staring at them, wide-eyed.  
  
" Jess, STOP laughing." Rory said in a very low voice so no one but Jess could hear.  
  
" Fine. But, Rory why are you whispering?" Jess said this in a stage whisper, still not getting the fact that everyone was looking at them. (a/n: Rory had noticed by now.)  
  
" Because everyone is staring at us like we're the biggest freaks of nature!" Rory whispered again.  
  
"No they aren't. Rory, what..." Jess kept on stubbornlly until he finally noticed Rory was right. An `Oh' was all that came out of Jess.  
  
"Thanks, we'll be on again tomorrow." Jess said, trying to atleast save some of his dignity; he failed miserably.  
  
Everyone went back to eating their lunch, and Rory and Jess were sitting at their table discussing the wonders of ` Anna Karenina', until they were interupted by none other than the King of Chilton himself, Tristan Dugrey.  
  
" Hey Rory, who's your friend?" Tristan asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What is your problem Trist... Wait a second, what did you call me? Rory asked, totally shoked by the prospect of Tristan acting at least a little bit normal and un-jerk like.  
  
"Rory." He said matter-o-factly.  
  
"O--kay; just making sire I heard right.  
  
Meanwhile, Jess sat there amused by their banter, but cleared his throat to signal his existance because Rory seemed very oblivious of him.  
  
`There's something in the way she looks at him & he looks at her... I hate to say it, but Bagboy was right; this kid has a thing for Rory.'  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Tristan, this is-- "  
  
"Jess Mariano." Jess interupted Rory, and stood up to shake Tristan's hand. (a/n: I know, very un-Jess like move ther but you'll see why he did it in a sec..)  
  
Tristan took his hand, but wasn't expercting what came next. Jess grabbed his hand into a bone-crusshing squeeze, smiling very politely. Rory supressed a giggle while Tristan winced in pain.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey, nice to meet you." Tristan said while rubbing his now very red hand.  
  
"Tristan, is ther something that you wanted in particular? Or did you just come to get the bones broken in your hand by good ol' Jess here? Rory said while smaking Jess hard over the head.  
  
"Hey!" Jess rubbed his head now  
  
" That was for the litle scene you caused earlier. Tristan, wipe that smirk off your face; your gonna be next pretty soon" Rory smiled sweetly while saying all of this.  
  
"Yes, mam!" Tristan mock saluted, thus recieving a smack upside the head administered by Rory.  
  
"OWW!" Tristan groaned.  
  
" I never kid when it comes to giveing peple very prety brusies." Rory giggled.  
  
" Well, I didn't come for a beating to answer your question, Rory. I came to ask what classes you were gonna be in."  
  
" Oh, umm, English Lit., Honors Calc., Spanish, and Drama."  
  
"Kewl, I'm in some of those classes." Tristan stated.  
  
"Me, too." Jess piped up.  
  
" Are either of you in Drama?" Rory asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice, but to no avail.  
  
" Yea." Tristan and Jess said at the same time, then did that guy hand shake like they were old time friends.  
  
The bell rang, signaling Drama was next, so they started to head to the auditorium.  
  
~DRAMA CLASS~  
  
"Hello, everyone. My name is Ms.Rodriguez and I bet your all excited about taking Drama this year. For the senior class play, we are going to be doing an original called `Thus, With a Kiss.' It's a very good play, centering around Romeo and Juliet. Here are your scripts; auditions will be Wedneday. ( a/n: It's Monday, incase you forgot.) Please be ready to perform lines of the chracter you want to play, so I can evaluate you properly. Now, I'm giving you the rest of the class period to pick the your character and study your lines; begin."  
  
Rory, Jess, and Tristan all got to work fast. They picked their characters quickly and started studying lines; by the time class was over they had it all memorized. `Shows how good that speed reading class was.' They all thought simultaniously. The rest of the day was uneventful, and Rory, Jess, and Tristan made plans to go to Luke's later that day.  
  
A/N 2: My hands are really tired from all this writing! This was a long one; I might have the next chap. up a lil later today but I'm not making any promises cuz if I don't have it up you'll hate me. I think I didn't put up a diclaimer so here it is...  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, * weeps in pain* I don't own Gilmore Girls, any songs that I use, or borrowed charaters. All I own is my plot,which sucks anyway,so I dont care if you borrow it. I own my characters that I made up in my lil demented world. The play `Thus, With a Kiss', is also not mine. It was my uncle who wrote it and I'm just using it as the play that the Chiltonites do for Drama. So don't sue me cause your not gonna get anything, I have no money, so dont' even try. 3 ya, newyorkgurlie a.k.a. AmAnDa 


	3. remember to breath

A/N: Wow, I surprise myself with my quickness in posting [lOl]! I know for sure that I'm gonna make this a Jess/Paris and a Java Junkie aswell. It's gonna be pretty abrupt cuz I don't really write them that well. It's still a Trory. Oh, here is some info. bout the characters in the play so you know what the Chiltonites are trying out for.  
  
Main Characters  
  
Duke: Fair complexion, light hair. Dumb, but sweet. Tall, slender. He has a photographic memory.Age: 25  
  
Shorty: Harder personality than Duke. Short, smaller build than Duke. Dark hair and complexion. He is the brains of the `partners'.Age: 30  
  
Loretta Littlefield: Small, well-dressed, overly made-up. She is dramatic, thinks of herself as an actress. She often quotes Shakespeare ( incorrectly). Married to Arthur. Age: 35 ; admits to 27  
  
Arthur Littlefield: Somewhat stuffy, overweight, intolerant of his wife; He is a pharmacist.Age: 35  
  
Cuca Callaghan: Tall, large-framed woman. Well-educated, she is an English teacher. She is attractive in a "handsome" way. Next-door neighbor to the Littlefields.Age: 35  
  
Antolina: Good-natured, pleasant-looking. Does not speak English well; she is of Spanish origin and she looks it. Lively and warm, she is the Littlefield's maid.Age: 23  
  
Other Characters  
  
Prisoner  
Guard #1  
Guard #2  
Voice of announcer  
  
Now on with the show...  
  
"Guys, I'm nervous; I can't do this!" Rory was really scared about the auditions. They were on their way to the auditorium to Ms. Rodriquez's class after lunch on Wednesday.   
  
"Rory, calm down." Jess rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"It's gonna be okay." Tristan ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"No, it's not gonna be okay and I'm not going to calm down!" Rory said frantically.  
  
Tristan whispered to Jess," Ya think she's gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yea, she's gonna be FINE." Jess said fine loudly while looking at Rory, pointed look in tow.  
  
Rory was already sitting down in her seat, rubbing her temples when she let out a frustrated scream, causing everyone to look at her, making her turn a lovely shade of pink.   
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly." Oh nooo." She added when she saw Ms. Rodriguez heading to the stage. ` Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn... ` Her damns were cut off when she heard her name being called to go up for the actual audition.  
  
It wasn't so bad because both Jess and Tristan were with her on stage performing the scene. Everyone was great; they were sure they had gotten the parts they wanted.  
  
"You all did marvelous." (a/n: I borrowed the marvelous thing from the drama teacher in ` A Walk To Remember ` Mrs. Garber [lOl].) I will have the results posted on the bulletin board by next period.-- BRIIINNNNGGGGGG-- (bell for next period.)  
  
~STUDY HALL~(right after DRAMA)  
  
Rory, Tristan, and Jess were all at the same table reading some books.  
  
"Guys, do you think I did good? Be honest." Rory asked.  
  
"No, Ror. We think you did great!" The boys said in unison.  
  
"Thanks guys, you all were awesome.  
  
"We know." They said.  
  
" And the egos return." Rory said to them both.  
  
"Hey! I didn't have an ego before; that was Tristan." Jess stated defensively.  
  
" Yea, that's righ--hey!" Tristan agreed with Jess at first but realized Jess was dissing him later.  
  
"What? It's true... Don't kill me!" Jess was getting scared now; he could see the little wheels turning in Tristan's head, and so could Rory.  
  
"Tris, put the binder down." Rory said slowly. When he didn't listen and started running after Jess, Rory thought ` Screw it!' and joined in on the fun. She had never ran so fast in her life, not even to get some of Luke's coffee. Rory preceded to jump on Tristan to try and stop him from beating Jess with a binder, but they kinda landed in a strange position. Tristan was on top of Rory, his hands on either side of her head. They were breathing heavily, staring into eachother's eyes.   
  
`Why is Tris looking at me like...like he...loves me?' Rory wondered.   
  
`She's so beautiful; I wish she were mine. Rory, you'll never know how much I love you.'  
  
Neither had noticed their odd position until Jess coughed to get their attention.  
  
"I hate to break up this lil love fest, but Ms. Rodriguez just posted who got the parts in the play, and I thought you two might wanna see it." Jess said, looking at them quizzically.  
  
"Oh, yea...um, right...play parts...we should go see them. Come on, lets go!" Rory stammered and ran off.   
  
"You really love her, don't you?" Jess asked Tristan softly.  
  
"Yes, but she's oblivious to the fact so it really doesn't matter." Tristan said quietly, sadness laced in his voice.  
  
After pondering Tristan's statement for a while, Jess said " I think we can do something about that."  
  
"Really?" Tristan said hopefully.  
  
"Yea, really. But first, let's go see what parts we got..."  
  
"OH MY GOD, I GOT ANTOLINA...YES!!" Rory squealed while doing a happy dance.  
  
"Kewl Rory." The guys said.  
  
"What did you guys get?" Rory asked, visibly calming.  
  
"Duke." Tristan said  
  
"Shorty." Jess said.   
  
"Kewl, this is gonna be great." Rory stated.  
  
~LUKE'S~(later that day)  
  
Luke and Jess were acting very strange. Whenever the topic of relationships came up they got all squirmy. It was kinda fun to watch, but Rory and Lorelai wanted to know what was up; they wanted the old guys back! So they took each of them aside and just asked them, plain and simple.  
  
Luke/Lorelai convo.:   
Lor: Luke, what is wrong with you?  
  
Luke: What do you mean, Lor?  
  
Lor: It's rude to answer a question with a question, but what I mean is why are you acting weird around me?  
  
Luke : I'm not acting weird around you, Lorelai.  
  
Lor: Yes you are.  
  
Luke: No, I'm not.  
  
Lor: YES  
  
Luke: NO  
  
Lor: YES!  
  
Luke: NO!  
  
Lor: Okay, let's just stop this is getting way too two year old for me.  
  
Luke: You have a point.  
  
Lor: But seriously, Luke, what's wrong?  
  
Luke: Well, I...ya see...the thing is...that...that I...  
  
Lor: Yes?  
  
Luke: I love you Lorelai. I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I've been holding it inside me, but I can't anymore. I just needed to tell you that, and I bet you probably hate me now so I'm just gonna...go.  
  
Lor: Wait.  
  
Luke turns around expectantly.  
  
Luke: Yea? *He said, his voice full of hope.*  
  
Lor: I love you too. *Lorelai said barely above a whisper.*  
  
They run up to eachother (a/n: ya know the one where they are in that meadow?) and pull eachother into a passionate kiss.  
  
Lor: So, where does this leave us?  
  
Luke: Together?  
  
Lor: I told you before that it's rude to answer a question with a question... YES, together!! *Lorelai gives him one of her infamous bone crushing hugs.*  
Meanwhile Jess/Rory convo.  
  
Ror: Jess what is up with you?  
  
Jess: Well I....ya see...the thing is....that...that I needyoutoaskparisifshe'sdatinganyone. *Jess said in one breath.*  
Ror: You what? *Rory asked even though she knew what he had said.*  
  
Jess: I.need.you.to.ask.Paris.if.she's.dating.anyone. *Jess inunciated*  
Ror: Oh well, why didn't you say that in the first place?  
  
Jess: Ror, I'm in no mood to play games with you right now.  
  
Ror: Fine, go and ruin a girl's fun, why don't ya?  
  
Jess: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore...*Jess said, his voice getting louder.*  
  
Ror: Okay, okay...you don't have to go all Brady Bunch on me, jeez!  
  
Jess: So will you ask her? *Jess said hopefully* (a/n: He's getting more like Luke everyday! AWWW)  
  
Ror: Yes, I will ask Paris; but I'm sure she'll go out with you. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it.  
  
Jess: Thanks Ror, you're the greatest. *Jess proceeds to turn into Lorelai & give Rory a bone crushing hug*  
  
Rory asked Paris the next day (Friday) and she said that no she didn't' have a boyfriend. Rory had a knowing smile as if saying `You'll have one soon!' Paris then gave her a look, but Rory said she had to get to Drama.  
  
~DRAMA~  
  
"JESS!" Rory screamed.  
  
" Rory, can you get any louder?" Jess asked, just a little perturbed by her vocal cords at the moment.  
  
"Yes, but I know something you don't know!"  
  
"Is it about what I asked you last night?"  
  
"Maybe..." Rory said with this skeptical look on her face.  
  
"Come on Ror, I'm dying here!!" Jess pleaded  
  
"Fine. She.... *Rory pauses here to make it seem like she actually does have a bf to see Jess squirm*....DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!  
  
Jess lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding."God, I love you!"  
  
"Go get her, Tiger!" Rory said very enthusiastically  
  
"You bet I am." Jess precedes to run off in the middle of class to get Paris. (a/n: AHHAHAHHAHAH....funny!)  
  
"What was that about Rory?" Tristan asked, extremely confused.  
  
"Jess likes Paris and yesterday he asked me to find out if she had a boyfriend; I asked today and she said she didn't have one, a boyfriend that is, so I just now told him and he ran off to go get her." Rory said in all of that in one breath.  
  
"Kewl." Tristan said  
  
~CRAP SHACK~ (later that night)  
  
Rory lay on her bed. `How come everyone else gets to be in a relationship accept me? I miss having a boyfriend...' She fell asleep then.   
  
~Playhouse Chilton rented for play~ (fast forward 1 month)  
  
"I'm so nervous; I can't do this." Rory dead-panned.  
  
"Ror, that's the same thing you said at auditions and look what part you got: the lead. That's gotta mean something..." Tristan told her. (a/n: Jess was off *getting aquainted* with Paris.)  
  
"Now, as Lorelai would say, `Get your ass out there!' " Tristan pushed her onto the stage, then followed himself.   
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yea, Tris?"  
  
"Remeber to breath." And with that the curtain went up...  
  
Okay this was long and ff.net is being annoying. I posted last chappy like some hours ago and it still hasn't shown up on the web site. So I don't know when this will be up...I'm hoping maybe later today or tomorrow.   
Anyway, next chappy, expect:   
  
--The play  
--Trory action  
--Java Junkie action  
--Jess/Paris action ( is there a name for the Jess/Paris fans?)  
--possible party/fight sequence  
--some of your ideas; send them to xxmusicgurliexx@yahoo.com  
Love ya ppl, newyorkgurlie a.k.a. AmAnDa 


	4. prologue escape

A/N: Okay guys. I'm desperate! I need some reviews. I'm going to do the play in scenes; each scene will be a chapter. I'm doing this because this is going to be too long if I write the whole play in one chappy. I was gonna wait to write this chap but I'm in the mood right now. Send me any ideas that you have for this story; I will love you for it and try to incorporate the ideas into `Thus, With a Kiss.' Oh, I know some people would like a Literati ending, but I'm afraid with the way I've written these previous chapters that it really won't make much sense. So, to make you happy, I will try to write another story with a Literati ending if I get inspired.  
  
To all my loyal reviewers: I love you guys!  
Gilmoregal669, Tiz-nd-Az-nd-Princezz, querty girl ( I made it a Paris/Jess for you!), twinkletoes, kittywiskers ( I know Tristan Dugrey would never ever say the word `Kewl', ever [lOl] ), Kate (I know the P/J thing was rushed sry bout that [lOl] ), and iz (I was trying to make every1 happy, but I'm not the biggest P/J fan either).  
  
Remember: Shorty= Jess, Duke=Tristan, Rory= Antolina, Loretta L.= Paris, Arthur L.= Mike (my made up person #1), Cuca C.= Louise, Prisoner= Steve (my made up person #2), Guard #1= Austin (my made up person #3), Guard #2= Ryan (my made up person #4), and Voice of Announcer= Dan (my made up person #5)! Feel free to use my made up people! This is going to be in script form. *__* means it's happening in the actual play.  
  
Setting of play: Late one Friday night, early summer, 1956.  
  
Now, on with the show...  
  
  
Shorty: Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, O you, The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love! *(Drinks poison)* O true Apothecary! Thy drugs are quick, thus with a kiss I die. *(He dies. Enters Prisoner dressed as Friar Laurence)*   
  
Prisoner: Saint Francis be my speed! How oft tonight Have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's this? *(Sees Romeo)* Romeo. Romeo! Alack, alack! Pale. Ah, what unkind hour Is guilty of this lamentable chance. *(Juliet wakes)*  
Duke: O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?  
  
Prisoner: Lady, come from that nest Of death, contagion and unnatural sleep: A greater pow'r than we can contradict Hath thwarted out intents: come, come away. Thy husband in the bosom there lies dead. Stay not to question, sun brings forth the day Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay.  
  
Duke: Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. *(Exit Prisoner as Friar Laurence)* What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after! I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative. *(Kisses him)* Thy lips are warm.  
  
Voice *(offstage)*: Lead, boy: which way?  
  
Duke: Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! *( Take's Romeo's dagger. Stabs herself)* This is thy sheath. There rust, and let me die.  
  
*Dies. Black-out. Duke and Shorty get off stage. Boisterous applause and cheer is heard. Lights up on stage. Friar Laurence comes out, takes bow. Applause. He waits for Shorty and Duke to take curtain call. Applause continues. He sees they are not coming so he runs off stage to get them. Audience starts to chant: " Short-tee! Shor-tee!" and "Duke! Duke! Duke!". (Friar Laurance runs back on)*  
  
Prisoner (Friar Laurance): They're gone! They made a break for it! They are gettin out of this hell-hole!  
  
*(A siren is heard and a red light flashes. Two prison guards run from opposite sides and grab Friar Laurance. Shouts, cheers, general pandemonium is heard.)*  
  
Black-out.  
  
Okay, I'm done for now. I know this is really short; expect next chapter out by tomorrow or Monday at latest. Love ya ppl, newyorkgurlie a.k.a. AmAnDa  
P.S. This whole thing was the play I think you all got that but incase you didn't, that was the prologue of the play...scene 1 is next! 


	5. Scene 1 & 2 Quoting Shakespeare: Incorr...

A/N: Hey. I'm NOT dead everybody!! I updated as soon as I could. I'm totally sorry that it has taken so long, but the whole play in script form is like 52 pages, I had to finish reading "Oliver Twist" in like one night (I did, btw! [YaY fOr Me!]) AND I had to study for midterms! So my life has been pretty hectic, to say the least. Okay, this chapter is gonna be the first two scenes, because I was gonna write the entire play in this chappy but it's too long! So anyway, on with the show.  
  
Scene: #1; Setting: the Littlefield home, Alameda Falls; Time: Early next morning, Saturday  
  
  
  
ANTOLINA: Eyes, look. Your last arms. Take your last arm-brace and lips. O, you-  
  
CUCA: Stop, stop, stop! It's not: Eyes, look. Your last arms. It's: Eyes, look your last! .Stop! Then: Arms, take your last embrace! .Stop! Then: And, lips, o you(  
  
ANTOLINA: Yes. Now it is I have it. Okay. Si, si, Senora.  
  
CUCA: (She is wearing a simple skirt and blouse with a cardigan sweater. She now puts on a hooded monk's robe and ties an over-sized set of Rosary beads around her waist.) All right, now, try it again.  
  
ANTOLINA: From the beginning?  
  
CUCA: No! Heaven forbid! Take it from: Eyes, look your last!  
  
ANTOLINA: Eyes, look your last. (Whispers Stop) Arms, take your last arm- brace. (Whispers Stop) And lips, O you, the claws of death(  
  
CUCA: The doors of breath!  
  
ANTOLINA: Si, si, the doors of breath seal with a righteous kiss(a dateless bargain to (engrossing death.  
  
CUCA: (Prompting her) Come(  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh! Come, bitter condom(  
  
CUCA: Conduct!!  
  
ANTOLINA: Come unsavory guide(what mean unsavory, Senora?  
  
CUCA: Let's get through this scene and later I'll explain all the words you don't understand, shall we, Antolina?  
  
ANTOLINA: Si, Senora. Come, unsavory guide(  
  
CUCA: Cut to the end!  
  
ANTOLINA: O true Apothecary! Thy drugs are quick, thus with a kiss. I die. (Remains standing, smiling, proudly)  
  
CUCA: Antolina. Dear. What have you just done?  
  
ANTOLINA: I drink the poison, Senora.  
  
CUCA: And what did you just say?  
  
ANTOLINA: I die, Senora.  
  
CUCA: And is it the custom in your country to die standing up? (Antolina catches on and drops to the floor()  
  
CUCA: Thank you, dear. (Makes the sign of the cross.) Saint Francis, be my speed! How oft tonight have my old feet stumbled at graves? Who's this? Romeo, Romeo! Alack, alack. Pale! Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance. The lady stirs. (Loretta sits up with sheet still covering her.)  
  
LORETTA: O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? (Cuca snatches sheet off) I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?  
  
CUCA: Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted out intents(  
  
ANTOLINA: Swarted. That is another one, Senora. What means swarted?  
  
CUCA: (Ignoring her) Come, come away. (Throws sheet at Antolina) Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead. Stay not to question, for sun brings forth the day. Come, go good Juliet. I dare no longer stay.  
  
LORETTA: Go; get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after(  
  
ARTHUR: (Offstage) Loretta!  
  
LORETTA: I will kiss thy lips(  
  
ARTHUR: Loretta! Have you seen my glasses?  
  
LORETTA: Haply some poison yet doth(  
  
ARTHUR: Loretta! Are you deaf of something? Loretta!  
  
LORETTA: Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a(  
  
ARTHUR: Loretta! (Arthur enters from bedroom. He rushes around, tying his tie, etc.) Loretta! Answer me when I'm talking to you! I swear, lately you are getting more and more impossible. Oh! Good morning, Cuca!  
  
CUCA: Morning, Arthur.  
  
ARTHUR: Loretta. Don't you hear me calling you?  
  
LORETTA: Yes. I heard you, but I was right in the middle of rehearsing my death scene for the country club charity function and(  
  
ARTHUR: (Hurries to get jacket, briefcase, etc.) I don't know why you insist on wasting your time and mine with this inane devotion of yours to massacre the great works of theater. I asked you if you've seen my glasses?  
  
LORETTA: Which ones? Your reading glasses?  
  
ARTHUR: No, my sunglasses! I'm taking the day off and going to the beach. (Crosses to french doors, looks out to check weather. Goes to umbrella stand at door, takes umbrella) Of course, my reading glasses! You know I can't read the prescriptions at the pharmacy without them. Have you seen them? (During this time, Antolina has been on the floor writing on a small notepad, unnoticed by Arthur.)  
  
LORETTA: They're in the breast pocket of your jacket. (He starts back to bedroom)  
  
ARTHUR: Which jacket?  
  
LORETTA: The one you're wearing.  
  
ARTHUR: You think you're clever, don't you? How do you expect me to find anything in here? It looks like a white sale at the public library. (He rips down sheets from bookcases along back wall.)  
  
LORETTA: We were trying to make it look more like a burial chamber.  
  
ARTHUR: Really? You should concentrate on looking more like thirteen. Honestly! How you could ever think that a woman of your age could pass for Juliet! (Starts toward kitchen) Would it be too much to presume that Antolina is making breakfast? (Sees Antolina on floor, writing. Steps over her.) Yes, I suppose it would.  
  
LORETTA: We've already had breakfast. There's some coffee on the stove. (He goes into Kitchen) Maybe.  
  
  
  
ANTOLINA: (Reads list to Cuca, then gives it to her.) Here, Senora. This is list of words I no do understand( Right-chews, en-grossing, unsavorry, and weary. Senora Littlefield say if I no do understand the words, I no can emoke. (Thinks. Takes back list. Writes) E.M.O.K.E. (Gives back to Cuca)  
  
CUCA: (Correcting her) Tee. ! That's Tee-Ee!  
  
ANTOLINA: Tea? Oh, si, Senora! Right away! Milk and sugar, si? (Goes to Kitchen. Arthur enters with cup.)  
  
LORETTA: I think it went rather nicely, don't you? Of course Arthur doesn't realize that all the really great actresses didn't play Juliet until well after their thirtieth year.  
  
ARTHUR: Well. In that case, you're still five years too late, Lady Mac- death!  
  
LORETTA: Oh you funny man! The circus certainly lost a gem when you went into medicine. If you knew simply anything about the stage(  
  
ARTHUR: I know enough to see you don't belong on it and what's more, I'm sick and tired of you turning this house into a(a(  
  
CUCA: Now, listen, you tow. Why don't you save this for later?  
  
LORETTA: You're absolutely right, dear! We have a lot of work to do. Now, as soon as Antolina gets your tea and Milton Berle here decides to get out of our way( didn't you say you were late for work?  
  
ARTHUR: (At closet door) Oh, yes, my pet. I just need my rain-shoes. Besides, parting is such sweet sorrow(  
  
LORETTA: Can it, Arthur! Now, get your galoshes and go! They're in your study. (Arthur goes into study.)  
  
CUCA: Loretta, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but(In all my years teaching English and coaching the Drama Club I've never(  
  
LORETTA: Yes?  
  
CUCA: I don't quite know how to(Shakespeare is not an easy thing to(  
  
LORETTA: It's Antolina, isn't it?  
  
CUCA: Yes. No. Well, yes and no. It's not only her(I really didn't want to upset you. I suppose I should have said something sooner but(  
  
LORETTA: Oh, my! I'm such a fool! I should have realized. It's you, isn't it? You're not comfortable playing such a small role, are you?  
  
CUCA: No, no(it's not that, really(  
  
LORETTA: My dear, just remember what Hamlet said: There are no small roles, just small(  
  
CUCA: That's not from Hamlet, that's(Oh, never mind! Yes, that's it. I(I wouldn't feel(right being on that stage with you. And to be frank with you, Loretta, I don't feel that Antolina, as sweet as she is, the poor thing, is exactly the Romeo that the ladies of the Country Club are paying to see.  
  
LORETTA: She is pretty dreadful, isn't she? But what can we do? The benefit is tomorrow. We can't cancel at this late date.  
  
ARTHUR: (From Study) Are you sure they're in here, Loretta? I don't see them anywhere.  
  
LORETTA: Try the bedroom closet! We have no choice, do we? You and I will have to make her look good. (Arthur runs in, mumbling, goes to bedroom)  
  
CUCA: No, wait a minute! There is another way. Remember the Mac Dermott twins? I've spoken about them to you, before. They're the young men who do that performance seminar on Shakespeare. They're lecturing for my Honors class next Tuesday, but they arrived in town last night.  
  
LORETTA: Yes, but how(?  
  
CUCA: They're old friends of the family. My sister went to Yale with them and I'm sure they'd be willing to help us out if they don't already have plans They'd really be perfect!  
  
LORETTA: Gee, I don't know(  
  
CUCA: They know all the lines.  
  
LORETTA: Well, I'm not sure(  
  
CUCA: They're young and they're sexy. (Walks to phone and picks up receiver)  
  
LORETTA: Do you know where they're staying?  
  
CUCA: I thought you'd change your mind! At the Renaissance Plaza. Isn't that a propos? (Into phone) Yes. Good morning. Suite 704, please. Thank you.  
  
ARTHUR: (From bedroom) Are you sure you didn't throw them out? I know how you love to throw my things out when you're in one of you're moods.  
  
LORETTA: (Angry) I am NOT in one of my moods!!  
  
CUCA: Hello, Marty? Oh, Luke! It's Cuca. Cuca Callaghan(Yes, fine, thankyou. Yes, very well(you know your voices sound more alike every day. Oh, she's fine too(It's nice to have you boys in town again. My students are looking forward to your talk this week(Oh, you're awfully nice to say that!(Luke, sweetheart, the reason that I'm calling is to ask you boys for a great big favor. My neighbor is performing a little scene for a charity luncheon tomorrow and she's in desperate need for two generous, kind0hearted guys to help her out. No, it's not a long scene at all. It's the final scene from Romeo and Juliet. Yes(Yes. Well, (I can't really say. No. I can't really say. No. I can't really say. (Cuca walks with phone so Loretta won't hear. Arthur returns form bedroom carrying one ski boot and one scuba diver's flipper. His dialogue with Loretta is spoken near the bar and at the same time as the remainder of Cuca's phone conversation)  
  
CUCA: No! She's right here! Well, all right! Thirty-five. Now, wait! Wait a minute! She's a very(young-looking(thirty-five!(How's that? How young looking? Thirty-two! Oh it's just for one day. Please?(As a favor to me? Of course, you have to kiss her! Well, then, tell Marty to play Romeo and you can play Friar Lawrence. You will? Oh, thank you so much. Yes. Thank you( it's the Littlefield home on 23 Amanda Terrace(yes, it's Three-Oh-Four One Nine-Nine-oh. Call if you get lost. Thanks again! Give Marty a big hug for me. I owe you one! (Throws a big kiss over the phone, hangs up)  
  
ARTHUR: I don't know what we have a cleaning girl for. Nothing is ever in the right place when I look for it. I don't ski and I don't swim! What do you suppose I should do with these? (Loretta starts to answer) If you want to live to see the morrow(  
  
LORETTA: Oh, Arthur, pipe down! Cuca is on the phone trying to get some more suitable actors to play the scene with me.  
  
ARTHUR: Oh, splendid! When did the Marx Brothers get into town?  
  
LORETTA: (To Cuca) Well? What did they say? Are they free? Will they do it?  
  
CUCA: They'll be over in an hour or two. Loretta, you'll simply love them. I've got to run. I have to drop the programs off at the printer's.  
  
ARTHUR: That's right on my way. Come on, I'll give you a lift. It looks like rain. (Exits out front door)  
  
CUCA: I'll be over later to drop off your costume. Say hello to the boys for me.  
  
LORETTA: Thanks a million, dear. I'm going to lie down for a while. I'm coming down with one of my nervous headaches. (Cuca exits) Honestly, that Arthur really knows how to pluck my nerves. (To Antolina in Kitchen) Antolina, I'm going to take a little nap. When you're done in there, please call Mr. Littlefield and tell him to send me a bottle of that Hungary Water. Or better yet, be a dear, go down and pick it up for me. It's the only thing that eases my head. (She crosses to bar, pours a shot of Bourbon, then downs it. Exits to bedroom. Antolina comes with tea. Phone rings.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Yes, hello(Littlefield residence. No, I'm very too sorry, Senora Littlefield no can be disturb(Yes, I give message. (Writes on pad) You are sorry. You no can come today. Si. Your brother and you have big tooth-ache. Si, Senor. I will tell to her. Si. Who is your name? Can you spell this? Mac.Der.Mott Yes! Gracias, I will. You are very too welcome. Goodbye. (Hangs up, puts pad back into waistband. Looks for Cuca. Goes to Patio. Comes back in. Remembers Hungary Water.) Oh, the head-ache water! (Goes to Kitchen, returns wearing yellow rain coat and hat, gets umbrella at door. Exits. Duke and Shorty are seen, still in tights and some elements of their costumes, through the French doors. Shorty is seen first, trying to jump over backyard fence. Then he helps Duke climb over. An argument can be seen but no heard. They approach the French doors. Shorty feels around the edges of the doors for a way to break in. He runs out of view. Duke simply tries the doorknob and walks in. Closes door, locks it, looks and walks around. Looks in Study, then goes to Kitchen(Shorty is seen again on Patio looking for Duke. Duke enters from Kitchen eating doughnut. Shorty sees him and signals frantically to be let in. Duke calmly walks to doors and lets Shorty in.)  
  
DUKE: Wanna bite?  
  
SHORTY: What are ya, crazy or somethin? What if somebody comes home? You don't just walk into somebody's house and help yourself to breakfast! You're gonna have us right back in the slammer if you don't watch your step, buddy-boy!  
  
DUKE: Hey, Shorty. Relax! I was hungry! Besides, I already looked the place over. There's nobody home. And by the looks of it, there won't be for a long time. Whaddya say we hide out here?  
  
SHORTY: For once, I think you're right, dimwit. At least until we get a better plan. By twelve o' clock, they'll have on the news. This whole town'll be lookin for us. We gotta get over the border into Canada and pronto, before the Feds can catch up!  
  
DUKE: I know a guy who can take us as far as Manitoba if we(  
  
SHORTY: Right! Like the guys you set us up with last night for the break?  
  
DUKE: "Fingers" swore he had the perfect get-away car.  
  
SHORTY: Yeah. Perfect for Bella Lugosi. Of all the hair-brained schemes you ever had(  
  
DUKE: You thought it was a good idea at the time.  
  
SHORTY: Somebody should' a told "Fingers" it takes more than a fin to fill a gas tank, nowadays( And what did "The Blade" think he was doin sendin up a flare out there?  
  
DUKE: I told you already, Shorty. He was makin sure we found the car in the dark! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?  
  
SHORTY: Like we could miss a 1929 Silver Bullet hearse with blood-red chi- chi wings and the Star of David painted on the sides?  
  
DUKE: So "The Blade" isn't as sharp as he used to be. (Duke laughs) And "Fingers" is losing his grip! Get it? Fingers? Grip? (He laughs again)  
  
SHORTY: What I get is that we can't stay here forever. Those cops are gonna be all over us like sweat in the summertime as soon as they come across that junk-heap we drove last night. Shut up and let me think( (Duke walks around, sees a Tony Bennet album and plays it.) We need a car. And some clothes. We'll never get across the border in these get-ups. You check in that room. See if you find anything that fits. I'm gonna try to round us up some food. (Duke sees Friar Laurence robe and picks it up.)  
  
DUKE: There's some doughnuts on the counter.  
  
SHORTY: What kind?  
  
DUKE: Jelly.  
  
SHORTY: Figures. (Duke goes to Study. Shorty into kitchen. Loretta stumbles in from bedroom, wearing dressing gown and sleep-mask covering her eyes. She feels along the walls.)  
  
LORETTA: Antolina, dearest! Can't you turn that thing down? I adore Tony Bennet as much as the next gal, but I told you I have a splitting headache. (Turns down music) Did you get the Hungary Water for my head? Where is that girl? (Goes into Kitchen. As soon as she exits, Duke pops his head around the corner of hallway. He is wearing the hooded robe. He sees no one in Living room and comes in, carrying some of Arthur's clothes. At the same time, Shorty runs in from Kitchen, eating a doughnut, followed by Loretta. The boys make a run for it: Duke to the front door and Shorty to the French doors. As Duke opens the front door, he runs into Antolina, who is carrying packages. They fall, and Duke helps her pick them up. Duke and Antolina are immediately attracted to each other. Loretta grabs Shorty at French doors.)  
  
LORETTA: Well, well, how do you do? I'm so sorry to meet you like this. I must look such a mess. We weren't expecting you for another hour or so! Isn't that right, Antolina. (Duke and Shorty look at each other, confused. Duke starts to say something but Shorty jabs him in the ribs.) Did you get my Hungary Water, dear?  
  
ANTOLINA: Si, Senora. I mean, no, Senora. I come back to give you a message but (  
  
LORETTA: Please, have a seat. I see you found the doughnuts! Would you like some coffee? Antolina, these are the Macdermott twins. They're friends of Miss Callaghan. They're here to help us out with the scene for the club. Get them some coffee, would you, dear? And more doughnuts. I'm Mrs. Littlefield. Call me Loretta. Now don't tell me. (Points to DUKE) You must be Luke(and you must be Marty?  
  
ANTOLINA: Mac Der Mott? But I think you call on phone and(  
  
LORETTA: Aren't they just perfect, dear? Just look at them in those costumes! Cuca was right! (She tickles Shorty) You are adorable!  
  
ANTOLINA: But, Senora, we have already three peoples. You, me, and Miss--  
  
LORETTA: Yes, I know, dear, but I was thinking.the boys here are actors and Cuca says they know their lines already so I thought-  
  
DUKE & SHORTY: Lines?!!  
  
LORETTA: Yes! We're doing the death scene from Romeo and Juliet. Didn't she tell you?  
  
DUKE: The death scene.? (Shorty nudges him) Oh, yes, that's right! Eyes look you last! Arms- (Antolina is staring dreamily at DUKE)  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, Senora! He is beautiful, no? He is a perfect Romeo. Look at his hair. Look at his eyes. Look at his-  
  
LORETTA: (Looks approvingly at Shorty) Actually, dear.I think Marty, here, would be a better-  
  
SHORTY: Shorty.  
  
LORETTA: Shorty? Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I thought Cuca said.Oh, well, Shorty. How would you like to be Romeo to my Juliet?  
  
DUKE: He's played with worse! (Shorty gives him a sharp look. Antolina laughs.)  
  
LORETTA: I beg your pardon?  
  
SHORTY: Nurse! He said he'll play the Nurse! (They all laugh.)  
  
LORETTA: Oh, but he said he looks just perfect as Friar Laurence!  
  
SHORTY: It would be a privilege, Mrs. Littlefield-  
  
LORETTA: Loretta!  
  
SHORTY: Loretta! - To try my hand at Romeo, especially with such an attractive and delicate blossom as you. (Kisses Loretta's hand)  
  
ANTOLINA: But, Senora, what about me? (Duke makes a grand bow, takes Antolina's hand, and kisses it.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Oooh, thank you very too much, but Senora, I mean if Zeke and Bertie are in the scene-  
  
LORETTA: Luke and Marty!  
  
DUKE: Duke and Shorty!!!  
  
ANTOLINA: Si, si, but if they help you.can I be in the other scene? The one from Song of Bernadette? That one is very much easy for me. In my country I was in Convent school until my twelve years.  
  
LORETTA: Yes, yes, Antolina. That will be fine! Now, why don't you take Lu- err, Duke in the kitchen and get him something to eat while I get better acquainted with.  
  
SHORTY: Shorty!  
  
LORETTA: Yes. Shorty. (She sits Shorty down on the couch)  
  
ANTOLINA: This is very too exciting for me, Mr. Duke. I never think I meet a real actor before. How you can remember all the words?  
  
DUKE: Oh, it's nothin for me. I got what they call an eidetic memory.  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, yes. Me too. Senor Littlefield say I have the most idiotic memory he ever see.  
  
DUKE: No. It's eidetic. Photographic.  
  
ANTOLINA: Do you hear this, Senora? Senor Duke had a pornographic memory.  
  
  
  
LORETTA: Yes. Of course. Could you get is some tea, dear? (She motions for Antolina to leave them alone. Duke follows Antolina into kitchen.)  
  
DUKE: No. Photographic. It means I can look at something and remember it right away. It really comes in handy. (They go to kitchen)  
  
LORETTA: You'll really have to excuse her. She's not always reading from the right script, if you know what I mean.  
  
SHORTY: Hey, that's okay! They'll get along well. Duke doesn't know where he's standin' half the time, either. (Loretta steps behind the bar, takes two shot glasses and pours Bourbon into both. Returns to couch, sets one on coffee table, sits. She is about to drink her shot.)  
  
LORETTA: Would you like a little pick-me-up before we begin?  
  
SHORTY: No.thanks. I don't drink hard liquor. Tea'll do me fine. (She puts down her glass.)  
  
LORETTA: Err.neither do I. (Sound of teakettle whistle is heard.) So, then, Cuca tells me you both went to college with her sister, Fran, and that you boys travel around the-  
  
SHORTY: Fran?  
  
LORETTA: Why, yes! Or was it Dolly? I'm so bad with names.any way, those three Callaghan girls have gotten me out of more jams.I don't know what I'd do without Cuca, Fran, and Dolly! Thank heavens Cuca lives right next door. She's been an absolute dear about all of this. If she hadn't called Duke this morning, this benefit tomorrow would have probably- (Laughter from kitchen, and Antolina enters, followed by Duke, who carries tray for her with teapot, cups and cookies. He sets tray on coffee table, sits on couch next to Loretta. Antolina sits on armchair, gazing at Duke.) Ah, there you are! (She pours the tea.) We should begin to rehearse after we have out tea. Before you know it, Arthur will be home for lunch and begin to hound me again about all this. (She motions to the sheets on the furniture. Duke and Shorty glance at each other nervously.)  
  
SHORTY & DUKE: Arthur? (Loretta sips tea, grimaces, puts it down)  
  
LORETTA: This tea is so weak, Antolina. (To Shorty) Arthur is my husband. He really is an awful pest. Doesn't know the first thing about the theater. Or how to treat a lady. Cookie? (Duke goes to take one but Loretta picks up plate and offers them to Shorty, who takes plate, stands and walks to window looking out nervously. Duke follows and takes the last cookie.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, Senor Duke. I go to kitchen for more cookies. (Exits, Duke follows. Loretta pours her drink in her tea, then takes Shorty's shot and swallows in one gulp. She sips her tea, smiling.)  
  
LORETTA: You might as well start lunch, Antolina. Mr. Littlefield will be here any minute and you know what a fuss he makes when it's late. (Antolina pops head in from kitchen.)  
  
ANTOLINA: There is spaghettis with a marinara sauce, Senora, or we have the chickens vindaloo. Which one I do make?  
  
LORETTA: Mr. Littlefield is allergic to marinara sauce. (To Shorty) He puffs up like a French pastry. (To Antolina) Make that!  
  
ANTOLINA: Si, Senora. Spaghettis coming down. (Goes back in kitchen.)  
  
SHORTY: You don't got much use for your husband, do ya'?  
  
LORETTA: You could say the thrill is gone, yes. Arthur only married me because Daddy promised to set him up on his business. That's all he ever thinks about.That silly little pharmacy of his. To tell the truth, I'd leave him in a minute if I found another man who had the same interests I have. You know, someone romantic, who loves the theater. Someone like- (by this time, they are face to face, looking into each other's eyes.) Well, we'd better start. (Shorty helps her get up on the bar. She lies down. He covers her with sheet.)  
  
LORETTA: Take it from: Eyes look your last! Do you know where that is?  
  
SHORTY: Oh, yeah. Sure! (He goes to check at French doors first, then at window. Laughter is heard from kitchen.) Eyes look your last! Arms, take your last embrace. And lips.  
  
(Black out)  
  
Scene: # 2; Setting: The Littlefield Home, one hour later.  
  
(All sheets are off the walls and furniture. Arthur sits in armchair. He is reading. There is an icepack on his head and his bare feet are up on a footstool. There is a cup on the table next to him. The radio is playing. Music from the Big Band Era is heard.)  
  
VOICE OF RADIO ANNOUNCER: We interrupt this program of your favorite music to bring you this special announcement. The State Police is asking all residents in the vicinity of Alameda Falls to be on the lookout for two men who escaped from Alameda Falls State Prison last night. One is tall, slender, and fair and the other is short and dark. Both were last seen wearing theatrical costumes. They are believed to still be in this area. If anyone had any information as to their whereabouts, call your local precinct. We now return to our regular program. (Music resumes. Antolina enters from kitchen, carrying tray with coffee pot, cups, and lemon meringue pie. She goes towards patio.)  
  
ANOTOLINA: The blowing up of your foots is no better, Senor?  
  
ARTHUR: (Mocking her accent) No, Antolina! Ees no better!! How many times have I told you? No tomato sauce!! It makes my whole body swell!  
  
ANTOLINA: Well, Senor. It maybe make your body swell, but it no do much good for your personality. It was Senora Littlefield. She tell me to the spaghettis. You no like?  
  
ARTHUR: I should have known! Where is our Lucrecia Borgia, anyway? Is she still on the patio drooling over that midget Romeo of hers?  
  
ANTOLINA: Si, Senor.I mean, they finish their lunch and then they go for ride to Country Club to show the boys the stage.  
  
ARTHUR: The boys! Indeed! Turn that radio off, will you, Antolina? I have to memorize this speech for the benefit tomorrow.  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, Senor. You are in a scene of drama, also?  
  
ARTHUR: Hardly! I'm receiving the Businessmen's Award from the Ladies of the Auxiliary, and I've prepared a little something to say. That's if there's awake to hear it, after Loretta's embarrassing display of thespianism!  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, Senor, please! That is a terrible thing to call Senora Littlefield. (She starts to go to patio.)  
  
ARTHUR: Never mind that. Turn off that racket! (She turns it off.) And tell the fair Juliet that I'll be working late tonight. If she cares. (She goes out. He continues reading.) Now, let's see here. Esteemed Ladies of the Auxiliary. It is with great pleasure that I- (Phone begins to ring.) .That I accept- Antolina. Antolina! (She doesn't respond. He hobbles over to answer. He is angry.) Yes what is it?!! (Arthur recognizes the voice. He looks around. He smiles and becomes pleasant. He speaks in a hushed tone.) Oh, I'm sorry, my love. Yes, I'm alone. The old beast is out on the patio finishing her one o' clock feeding.No. She's out there, too. I can talk.Yes, my darling, I know.I know we can't go on like this. I want to be alone with you, too.I've tried! But the more miserable I am, the happier she seems to be. I tell you, I can't take much more of her.I'm almost tempted to do something desperate. (Duke enters from patio, with coffeepot, unnoticed by Arthur. He hears some of the conversation.) If there was only a way to make it look like an accident.With Loretta's insurance money, you and I could - (Arthur notices Duke.) Yes, Mr. Anderson. I'll send it out right away. Yes, sir, first thing Monday morning. Right. Thank you for calling. Goodbye. (Hangs up quickly.) Business, you know how it is -  
  
DUKE: I was just comin' in for more Java. This pot is too heavy for a sweet little thing like Antolina to carry. By the way, she said somethin' about a speech you're havin' trouble with.?  
  
ARTHUR: Oh, that. It's this right here. I can't quite seem to get it in my head.  
  
DUKE: There's a trick to that, see? I've got a memory like a steel trap.  
  
ARTHUR: Indeed?  
  
DUKE: Sure! All you need to do is picture the words standin' all in a row. Kinda like in a police lineup-  
  
ARTHUR: Would you mind coming into my study? I have a few notes I'd like to show you.  
  
DUKE: (following Arthur into study.) And then you have them each step forward and call out their name-  
  
ARTHUR: Fascinating.  
  
(Blackout) 


	6. Scene 3 & 4 And the truth unfolds

A/N: Hey guys. Here comes scene 3 & 4. I'm distressed, really distressed. Why? I just got FLAMED!!!! Thanks for RUINING my day! This story has been a Trory from the beginning so I don't know why you're complaining NOW! BUT, since I'm a NICE person, I'm going to make a Literati with my NEXT story! Thanx to Tiz-nd-Az-nd-Princezz for saying I'm a talented writer even though I think it's a bunch of B.S., but you still made me feel a lil better!! Anyway, I know that you all don't really like this story from the negative reviewage (I know that's not a word) that I've been getting. And I don't blame you, I'm just a lil sad, that's all. But, for MY sanity, I'm gonna finish these last chapters, and stop writing for a while unless I really get inspired. Don't pity me, I'm fine, really. just a lil distressed but FINE. Oh, btw I have to give a big shoutie to piper-h-99 cuz she wrote "update" 2,400 times, give or take a few!!! OMG, that soo made me feel better! I'm jumping up and down for JOY! And I've officially used waaay to many question marks!  
  
Okay guys, maybe if I tell you who the characters are it will make it less confusing.Shorty-Jess, Duke-Tristan, Arthur-Mike, Antolina-Rory, Loretta- Paris, Cuca- Louise.  
  
  
  
Scene #3; a short while later. Arthur is preparing to leave.  
  
ARTHUR: Let's see.I have my allergy pills.my speech. (Doorbell rings. He opens door. Cuca enters, carrying a large dress box.)  
  
CUCA: Hello, Arthur. Are the MacDermotts here? I've brought Loretta's costume for tomorrow. Oh, what a day I've had! I've been on the phone for hours with every mother on the P.T.A. The whole town's buzzing over those two escaped convicts. Isn't it exciting? I hear one of them has an eidetic memory and-  
  
ARTHUR: I could certainly use that today.seems everybody's got a memory around here but me!  
  
CUCA: (She starts toward bedroom.) I'll just bring this in to Lore-  
  
ARTHUR: She's not in there. She went down to the club with those friends of yours; something to do with that ridiculous skit of hers.  
  
CUCA: Well, I'll have Antolina-  
  
ARTHUR: She's out, too. Had to go borrow a habit, she said-  
  
CUCA: You mean, you're alone?  
  
ARTHUR: Completely, yes. (She puts down dress box from couch. They look at each other; grab each other in a passionate embrace. They kiss wildly.)  
  
CUCA: Oh, Arthur, I can't go on like this. I need you-  
  
ARTHUR: Neither can I. I want you, desperately. I need you, too. I-  
  
CUCA: I want you, Arthur!  
  
ARTHUR: I love you, Cuca. I must have you! I-  
  
CUCA: I love you, too!! I- (She pulls away from him.) Arthur! What's wrong with you? You look terrible! Your neck is all puffed up. And your eyes! Your eyes are-  
  
ARTHUR: That sadistic witch you call my wife fed me the one thing she knew would make me sorry for my very existence. It's taken me over an hour to put my shoes back on; my feet were so- she wanted me to be sick for my acceptance speech tomorrow.  
  
CUCA: That's it, Arthur! It's one thing when she insists on making you life the hell it is, but when she intentionally feeds you something to make you ill.! Arthur.? Were you serious about getting rid of Loretta? If you were absolutely certain that no one could suspect you? Us?  
  
ARTHUR: In the wink of an eye if I could figure out how-  
  
CUCA: Good! I've got an idea. It came to me this morning while we were rehearsing-  
  
ARTHUR: I don't doubt it. One look at Loretta's lousy Juliet would make anybody want to kill her.  
  
CUCA: I'm serious, Arthur. As long as she's alive, I know you'll never leave her. But if we sort of "help her along" she'll be out of our lives forever, and we can end this crazy charade. Now, in that death scene, she has to drink the liquid from Romeo's cup. Don't you have anything at the pharmacy that will poison her without leaving a trail back to you?  
  
ARTHUR: Darling, you're brilliant! I know just the thing. I'll make it look like she simply took an overdose of the wrong medications. It could happen to anyone. And you know when Loretta's been drinking; she'll swallow anything. No one could suspect. But how do you keep old Romeo from taking it? Doesn't he drink from it first?  
  
CUCA: Just leave that to me. I'm in charge of the props for the show. A simple switching of the bottles will do the trick. I have the prop bottle right here. (She takes a small flask out of her purse and puts it on bar. Loretta's laugh is heard at the front door. Cuca sneaks out through the French doors.) I'll see you later. (Loretta enter arm in arm with Shorty. Duke follows them in. They are laughing.)  
  
DUKE: .And so the hunchback says to the elephant: Well, if I could walk that way, I wouldn't be up here, either! Get it?  
  
LORETTA: Oh, Duke! You're too divine! (She sees Arthur, and stops laughing. She pulls away from them.) Arthur. You're still here?  
  
ARTHUR: (Slips flask from bar into pocket.) I was on my way out. I'll be earning a living for us if your highness needs me. By the way. Cuca brought you dress over. It's I that box on the couch. Now if you all will excuse me.(He hobbles out the front door.)  
  
LORETTA: Good riddance! (Loretta goes back to bar.) Now, boys, I thought we might have a little cocktail to loosen us up before dinner. Duke?  
  
DUKE: It's a little early, but.sure! I'll take whatever you're havin'.  
  
LORETTA: Shorty?  
  
SHORTY: No, thanks, I'm fine.  
  
LORETTA: Well, I'll drink to that! Come on.just a quick one?  
  
DUKE: Go on, Romeo. Just a short one! Get it? (Duke and Loretta break into laughter. She pours three bourbons.)  
  
SHORTY: Keep it zipped, shutter brain! (Loretta brings the three shots and hands them each a glass. Shorty raises his for a toast.) What the hell?!! To the fair Juliet!  
  
LORETTA: As old King Lear once said: Down the hatch! (She swallows it in one gulp, pours another. Antolina enters at front door. She carries a dress box, and a bag of groceries.) Oh, Antolina! There you are. Where have you been?  
  
ANTOLINA: I go to pick up my costume for the other scene I do. It's very too beautiful, Senora. After dinner, I show it to you. Sister Consuelo de la Rosa tell me with it on, I look like saint. I go to start prepare dinner. It will be a "sorpresa". A surprise! I no let you in kitchen tonight. How many peoples will be?  
  
LORETTA: I've invited the boys to stay for dinner; only the four of us. Won't that be romantic?  
  
ANTOLINA: And Senor Littlefield?  
  
LORETTA: After today's lunch, I don't think he'll risk dinner.  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, I almost forget. I pass him on the way home. (She hands Loretta the flask.) Senor Littlefield say he make for you. It is a new brand of Hungary Water for your head.  
  
LORETTA: He just left. How did he.?  
  
ANTOLINA: He say don't drink yet. Tonight he bring home the powder to mix it. (Loretta opens flask, sniffs, grimaces.)  
  
LORETTA: New brand? Whew! Smells like gasoline! I hope it works better than it (She puts it down on bar.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, don't worry, Senora. Senor Littlefield say one bottle of this, you never have headache again. I go now to start dinner.  
  
DUKE: Can I help you with that? (He takes groceries. They go into kitchen.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, of course, Senor Duke. Mi cocina es su cocina.  
  
LORETTA: Shorty, be a sweetheart and get me my Juliet headpiece? It's on the chair in the bedroom.right through there. She points to her bedroom. Loretta empties flask into flower vase, fills flask with bourbon. Shorty shouts offstage.)  
  
SHORTY: I don't' see anythin' in here. Where'd ya say it was?  
  
LORETTA: (She takes a sip of bourbon, tiptoes to kitchen door, peeks in. Darts over to mirror, adjusting her neckline to look more alluring. Fixes her hair quickly, then tiptoes toward bedroom.) Oh, stay right there! I'll look for it myself! (She exits to bedroom.)  
  
(Blackout)  
  
Scene #4; Later that evening, after dinner. Laughter and singing (Cielito Lindo) is heard from kitchen.  
  
ANTOLINA, LORETTA, DUKE & SHORTY: Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay! Canta y no llores! Porque cantando se alegran, Cielito Lindo, los corazones! Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay!! (Arthur enters at front door, looks around, and hears them in kitchen. Crosses quickly to bar, takes vial from pocket, mixes it into flask on bar, replaces flask. Loretta and other start to come from kitchen, Arthur rushes to armchair, grabs a magazine, pretends to read.)  
  
SHORTY: That dinner was out of this world, wasn't it, Duke? It's been a long time since we had some nice home cooked meals. And the company of two beautiful ladies such as yourselves is more than we could  
  
ARHUTR: Excuse me!! (They notice Arthur.) If I could ask hat you two are still doing here? Do we have to endure your medieval monkeyshines all night?  
  
LORETTA: Arthur! The MacDerMotts are my guests! I would appreciate it if you would show them some respect!! (Antolina is fussing over Duke.)  
  
ARTHUR: What I'd like to show them is the door! Antolina, bring me some coffee, if that wouldn't put you out in any way? Antolina! Some coffee? Café?!?!? (She goes into kitchen) And shouldn't you two gentlemen be getting back to your hotel?  
  
LORETTA: Honestly, Arthur, you're so rude. The boys are staying and that's final! Besides, now that I have my costume, I thought we'd try it one more time. Sort of a dress rehearsal, all right, boys?  
  
DUKE: Sounds great to me. (Shouts to Antolina in kitchen) Anymore of that lemon pie left? (an: Guys and their eating habits.)  
  
SHORTY: If thou desirest, my sweet, we'll linger till the cockcrows-  
  
ARTHUR: (Mimicking Shorty) We'll linger till the cockcrows! Have you forgotten, Loretta, that you invited Cuca to play cards tonight? (Antolina enters with pie for Duke. Arthur reaches for his coffee, she runs back for it.)  
  
LORETTA: Oh, so what? We can play teams! And she'll love the chance to spend an evening with the boys. She hasn't seen them in a while. (At the mention of Cuca, Shorty starts to panic.)  
  
SHORTY: On second thought, ya know, maybe Arthur here is right. We really should get back, Loretta! It's been a long day and I'm kinda beat; Come on, Duke! We gotta run! (Shorty takes plate from Duke, puts it down, and starts to pull him to front door.)  
  
DUKE: Hey, wait a minute! I got to say goodnight to Antolina. (Goes to kitchen.) (an: Awww, how loyal! Good doggy!)  
  
LORETTA: You know, you boys don't have to rush off like this. Cuca will be so sorry she missed you. But you'll see her tomorrow at the club.  
  
SHORTY: Yeah, yeah, tomorrow at the club. Come on Duke!! (Duke comes back with Antolina. Doorbell rings. Shorty pushes Duke and Antolina back into kitchen, follows them.)  
  
SHORTY: How's about another cup o' coffee for the road? (As Duke exits, Cuca enters at front door)  
  
CUCA: Good evening, Arthur. You're looking better. I see the swelling has gone down. Hello, Loretta. Did you have a nice day with the boys? (Whispers to Arthur) And did you bring home that "thing" we discussed? (To Loretta) I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for lunch. I've been running around all day. Last minute preparations, there's so much to be done, you know!  
  
ARTHUR: (Whispers to Cuca) It's the bottle on the bar. (Aloud) Oh, yes. She's getting along famously with the both of them. As a matter of fact, Shorty has developed quite an attachment to Loretta  
  
LORETTA: Well, that's more than can be said for you, Arthur!  
  
ARTHUR: And Duke and Antolina seem to be thick as thieves. I'd say  
  
CUCA: I'm afraid you mean Luke  
  
LORETTA: Whatever it is, dear.what was it Othello said? A rose by any other name.?  
  
CUCA: No, dear! Why, in fact, that was  
  
LORETTA: Anyhow, you've arrived just in the nick! They were about to leave. They're inside having coffee.maybe you could persuade them to stay! But first, come into the bedroom. I want to show you the headpiece I'm wearing tomorrow. It's too, too divine. (They go into bedroom.)  
  
ARTHUR: I'm going out back to work on the sprinklers. (Antolina and Duke enter from kitchen.)  
  
ANTOLINA: One minute more, will you, Duke? I want to show you costume I wear for my part in other scene. I will be right back. (Exits to hall)  
  
ARTHUR: Good thing you stayed, after all. Your old friend Cuca is in the bedroom with Loretta. (Arthur exits to patio. Shorty enters.)  
  
SHORTY: Get a move on, Lover Boy! Let's blow this pop stand!  
  
DUKE: Hold on a sec, Shorty. Antolina wants me to see what she's wearin' for the show.  
  
SHORTY: Well, we're gonna be back in stripes if we don't get our tails outta here quick!  
  
DUKE: But that Cuca lady is in the bedroom with Miss Loretta. Don't you wanna meet her?  
  
SHORTY: Are you nuts, or somethin'? If she sees us, she's gonna know we're not those guys they think we are. We'll be back in the pen in nothin' flat! Come on let's get outta here. We can go out the back. We'll take Arthur's car till we find somethin' better. (They grab tow of Arthur's hats from top shelf of closet and pull them low over their faces. They run out through French doors. Loretta and Cuca enter. Loretta wears ridiculous Juliet costume, and headpiece, which covers her ears. Attached to front is a veil, which covers her face; Cuca leads her in.)  
  
LORETTA: (Speaks loudly; she can't hear herself.) Shorty thought the veil might be too much, but what the hell! You only die once! (She laughs.)  
  
CUCA: (To herself) And not a moment too soon.  
  
LORETTA: What dear?  
  
CUCA: I said, that veil will make men swoon!  
  
LORETTA: Oh, I know! Let's see how it works on my Romeo. Help me up on the bar. (Cuca helps her up; Loretta nocks over flask. Cuca picks it up and hands it to her.)  
  
  
  
CUCA: Here, dear! Use this as the poison, for now.  
  
LORETTA: Oh, maybe just a little to steady my nerves. (Takes flask drinks it all. Sways, then steadies herself.) Goodness, I must have taken it too fast. Here, take this sheet and cover me. I want my costume to be a surprise for when the boys come back in.  
  
CUCA: Oh, they'll be surprised all right. (Loretta lies down. Coca covers her with sheet. She hears Anatolian singing offstage. She steps behind bar and calls to Anatolian.) Anatolian? Are the boys in there with you?  
  
ANTOLINA: (Offstage) No, Senora. Maybe they in kitchen with Senor Littlefield  
  
CUCA: Where are you? You tow adorable hunks of manhood! (She goes to kitchen. Shorty and Duke run in from patio. They are soaking wet.)  
  
DUKE: Gee! I didn't hear it start to rain  
  
SHORTY: Those were the sprinklers, stupid! Didn't you see Littlefield out there wavin' that wrench over his head and dancin' around like some crazed suburban medicine man?  
  
DUKE: I thought he was wavin' goodbye! Now what are we gonna do? We can't very well steal his car with him out there!  
  
SHORTY: Let's try the kitchen door. It leads right to the driveway! (They run into kitchen; Duke first, Shorty behind him. Cuca screams, The boys run out: Shorty first; runs into bedroom; Duke directly behind him; runs into hallway; Cuca runs out of kitchen and out to the patio, screaming.)  
  
CUCA: Arthur! Arthur!! It's them! The convicts! The escapees! They're in the house! I saw them! Call the police!! (Antolina runs in. She is dressed as Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception. She wears a floor length white robe, gathered above the waist by a sky-blue sash. Over this, she wears a sky-blue, floor length cape, which covers her shoulders and arms. Over her hair, she wears a white veil, which comes down past her shoulders and arms. In her sleeves are two flashlights hidden from view. They are lit, so the effect is that of a "heavenly light" emanating from her hands. She runs around living room, screaming. Shorty runs in from bedroom, disguised in one of Loretta's dressing gowns.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Senor Shorty! Hurry, please! There is two criminals in the house! Senora Callaghan say to call the police! Where is Senora Littlefield?  
  
SHORTY: Never mind her. Where is Duke?  
  
ANTOLINA: He go in my room. I think he try on costume. (Shorty runs into hall to her room.) Senora Littlefield? Where is Senora Littlefield? (She starts to run after Shorty, notices body on bar, stops short. She is afraid to look. Picks up corner of sheet. Shakes Loretta.) Senora! Get up! There is criminals in your house! Get up, Senora!! (Loretta does not move. Antolina screams, throws sheet over her again, and runs into her room. Cuca and Arthur run in from patio. Arthur carries a garden rake as a spear, Cuca carries a large, hand pumped bug spray can.)  
  
  
  
CUCA: I tell you, I saw them, Arthur! I recognize them from their pictures in the paper!  
  
ARTHUR: Now, calm down, Cuca! They aren't criminals! Those are the Macdermotts! Get a hold of yourself!  
  
CUCA: Don't tell me to get a hold of myself! I saw them. They were right there!  
  
ARTHUR: I tell you, those are your friends! If you don't believe me, ask Loretta! Where's Loretta?  
  
CUCA: Oh, good heavens! I forgot about Loretta! Arthur, I did it!  
  
ARTHUR: Did what? In the name of Hippocrates, Cuca! What's come over you?!!  
  
CUCA: I gave her the poison. She's right over there.  
  
ARTHUR: You did what? When? Are you sure?  
  
(During the following dialogue between Arthur and Cuca, a frantic pantomime is seen on the patio, through the French doors. Shorty runs by and tries to climb over the fence, but can't. He runs back to get Duke. They both reappear. Duke tries to help Shorty over the fence. Antolina runs over, she grabs Duke. She is seen explaining to Duke and Shorty that Loretta is dead. She tries to pull Duke back into the house, while Shorty pulls him away, toward the fence. Duke mimes the overheard telephone call when he heard Arthur planning the murder; they all realize Arthur is the murderer.)  
  
ARTHUR: Well, I'll be.when did you do it?  
  
CUCA: When you were out in the yard. I saw the chance and I took it! But what are we going to do about those men? They could be dangerous!  
  
ARTHUR: Relax, my love. Those men you saw were Duke and Shorty Macdermott. (He tries to calm her down.) Maybe they had their costumes on. I think the excitement of this "business" with Loretta has you all confused. (He leads her to armchair, sits her down)  
  
CUCA: I am not confused. I know what I saw. I was face to face with the tall one. The one with eh memory  
  
ARTHUR: Wait a minute! What did you say?  
  
CUCA: One of them has a photographic memory! I told you that this afternoon. (Arthur suddenly realizes what she's saying. On the patio, the three have become entangled into one form: Antolina had climbed onto Duke, piggyback style, in an effort to prevent his leaving; and Shorty has his arms around Duke's waist, trying to pull him away.)  
  
ARTHUR: Oh, my God! You're right! We have to call the police right away!  
  
(He runs to phone, picks up receiver. Then he looks over at Loretta and slams phone down.) We can't call the police! How do we explain.? (Cuca finally sees the three on the patio; she screams.  
  
CUCA: There they are! Quick, Arthur! They've got Antolina!  
  
(They both run out to the patio. They attack Duke and Shorty. A short fight ensues with much shouting until they all fall in through the open French doors onto the living room floor. Arthur picks up the garden rake and threatens Shorty with it. Shorty grabs Cuca from behind, one arm around her waist, the other around her neck, using her as a human shield. They circle the couch slowly. Antolina is hysterical, alternately shouting and crying over Loretta's body.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Help! Call the police! Policia! They kill the Senora! They kill the Senora!  
  
DUKE: Now, calm down my little sweet pea! Don't get yourself all upset!  
  
ANTOLINA: (Making the sign of the cross) Ay! Dios mio! She is dead! She is very too dead!  
  
SHORTY: Put the rake down, Littlefield!  
  
ARTHUR: Let her go first, twinkle tights!  
  
ANTOLINA: Aaaay! Call the police! Senor Duke, call the police!  
  
SHORTY & ARTHUR: No! No police!  
  
CUCA: Let him call the police, Arthur!  
  
ARTHUR: Cuca! Have you gone mad? What about.?  
  
CUCA: Put the rake down, Arthur.  
  
ARTHUR: But  
  
SHORTY: Put it down! (He puts it down slowly. Shorty releases Cuca. She runs to Arthur, they embrace. Antolina begins to pray aloud.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Santa Maria, madre de Dios! Oh, Senora! How much you wanted to be Juliet.and now.! (She falls to her knees next to the bar and begins to wail.)  
  
CUCA: Antolina, shut up! (She slaps Antolina, who wails even louder. Duke starts toward kitchen. Cuca grabs rake and holds it across door to kitchen to stop him.) And where do you think you're going?  
  
DUKE: Just want to get some cookies. I always get hungry when I'm nervous. (Shorty has gone to console Antolina. He helps her up and leads her to armchair.)  
  
CUCA: Stay right there! I'm warning you!  
  
ANTOLINA: Do not shout to him, Miss Callaghan! He no do nothing wrong!  
  
CUCA: Oh, no? What do you call that, a modern sculpture?  
  
(She points to Loretta's body. Arthur catches on and he and Cuca laugh.)  
  
DUKE: Hey, wait a. That wasn't me! Tell them, Shorty. Say something, Antolina!  
  
CUCA: Get the phone, Arthur my love. Call the state police. Tell them you have two house guests who have overstayed their welcome.  
  
DUKE: I liked Mrs. Loretta. She was a swell lady. I would never do any  
  
SHORTY: They know you didn't do it, Duke. Let em call the cops. Cause you, and me, and Antolina know the truth  
  
ARTHUR: And who do you think they're gonna believe, Romeo? Some two-bit con men and an idiot wetback. or a respected teacher and a prominent businessman? By this time tomorrow, you two will be back in the "slam box" and if YOU open your mouth about this to anyone, Antolina  
  
CUCA: We'll both swear you were in on the murder.  
  
ARTHUR: I think they'll find your fingerprints on the poison bottle, right next to Loretta's.  
  
CUCA: Comeprende, dearest? (Duke kneels next to Antolina. Shorty crosses to other armchair.) Arthur, I'll make the call. You pour us a drink to celebrate the passing of the fair damsel. Ha! Ha! (Arthur steps behind bar, pours two drinks, hands to Cuca, who is dialing. All have their backs to the bar.)  
  
ARTHUR: Here's to our eternal love.  
  
CUCA: And a job well done! (They kiss. They clink their glasses and drink. Loretta hears the clink and sits up, sheet still over her, unnoticed by the rest. She speaks, slurring.)  
  
LORETTA: I do-o-o rememm-mber w-w-well where I ss-should be and therr-re I am. Where is-s my Rr-romeo? (She pulls sheet off her head. Her face remains covered by veil. Antolina screams and begins to run around living room. Cuca spits out her drink and drops telephone. Duke chases Antolina, trying to calm her down. Shorty runs to bar to help Loretta down. She is drunk. Arthur appears faint. He stumbles to couch and sits. The following lines until Loretta speaks again are said quickly, overlapping in the confusion of the moment.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Ay!! Mother of Mercy! She is a ghost. Un fantasma! God protect us! Ay!!  
  
SHORTY: Loretta! My darling, it's me, Shorty! It's Romeo!  
  
CUCA: It can't be! Loretta! You're supposed to be dead. I gave you the poison myself. I saw you drink it!  
  
DUKE: It's all right, Antolina! Miss Loretta is all right. She was only sleeping, that's all!  
  
ARTHUR: Loretta! She's alive! I don't understand. That was enough to kill a horse! (He faints.)  
  
ANTOLINA: She was asleeping? Are you sure, Duke? That new Hungary Water really is something, no?  
  
SHORTY: Talk to me, Juliet. Are you all right? Tell me that you love me!  
  
CUCA: Arthur, you numbskull! Couldn't you get this one thing right? (She picks up his glass and throws the remainder of his drink in his face to revive him. He opens his eyes. Shorty helps Loretta to couch; she sits next to Arthur. He stands next to her.)  
  
ANTOLINA: Oh, Senora! I am very too happy to see you are live!  
  
LORETTA: Oh, you bet I'm alive, Antolina! (She grabs Shorty, pulls him onto her, and kisses him passionately. Arthur stares at them, then grabs Cuca, pulls her onto him, and kisses her. Behind them, Duke and Antolina embrace.)  
  
ANTOLINA: I guess it was true what Juliet said: Thus, with a kiss, I live!  
  
(Blackout) 


	7. Scene 5 Epilogue

AN: I'm back! Okay, here is the epilogue. Within the next two chapters I will most likely finish my story.  
  
Epilogue: Lights come up. They stand downstage in a row. R to L- Tristan, Mike, Jess, Louise, Paris, and Rory. They are equally spaced at arms length from each other.  
  
TRISTAN: That ends our play, but to some degree (Crosses to Rory; stands between Paris and Rory.) We hope you saw what love can guarantee.  
  
RORY: Now one can find a prize without a search: (She offers Tristan her hand. He kisses it.) One tender, lasting kiss might lead to church!  
  
LOUISE: If anything we taught you here tonight, can bring your true love without a fight (Crosses to Mike; stands between Mike and Jess.)  
  
MIKE: Endure the painful trials brought on by fate (He looks at Paris.) For you may find an even better mate. (Puts his arm around Louise's waist.)  
  
JESS: And when you life is dark, empty, and shallow. Look! Near your heart! A star for you to follow! (Crosses to Paris.)  
  
PARIS: yea! Looking o'er the gains, the truth to tell: you can't say all's not well, that ends well. (She embraces Jess. They kiss.)  
  
ALL: So, praying that we've given you Love's Light, God give you all the love you need. Good Night!! (They all hold hands and bow.)  
  
(Blackout)  
  
THE END 


	8. Corniest lines ever heard

AN: Hey guys!! It's me again, and I'm kind of sad.I feel so bad for the Columbia Space Shuttle disaster, and my heart goes out to all the people that have left us, and to there family and friends who are still here. '___' Means thinking. Here's the next installment of my story; have fun!  
  
Oh, by the way, a big thanks to sweetdreams22 for being so nice! I don't really know if Jess looks like a chicken but all right.. I have to give another BIG thanks to my best guy friend, Steven! He's so nice in dealing with me!! He was the one who gave me the descriptions of both cars. I'm like: I need a good boy car and girl car!! He was like: O-Kay.. But anyway, thank you so much Steve; you're the greatest!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
After the curtain went down Rory bolted backstage. She was a little dizzy, and not sure why. 'Oh, God, what's wrong with me? How come I always get like this near Tristan?' Rory thought aloud. Because you like him, a little voice inside her brain said. 'I do not. Do too. Do not! Do too! Do not!! Do too!! Okay wait! What am I doing? I'm arguing with myself. How can I be arguing with myself?!?!?! Oh, God! I'm turning into Lorelei. Okay breathe Rory, breathe. That's always a good solution.'  
  
While Rory had been arguing with herself, Tristan had left his place on the stage and went to go see where Rory had gone off. 'I hope she's all right.' After about ten minutes of searching and still no Rory, he went to ask Jess for assistance. He found him with Paris, how should you say, in a very "NICE" looking position. Jess had Paris up against the wall with both hands on either side of her head. ' I guess he's getting a nice congrats.' Tristan jogged over to where Jess and Paris were, interrupting their little rendezvous.  
  
"Not now..!" Jess said, more than a little annoyed.  
  
"But I can't find Rory!" Tristan stated, worry apparent in his voice.  
  
"She's probably off looking for Lorelei. Don't sweat it, Dude." Jess said, then turn back to Paris to finish what he started.  
  
"Ahhh! For once in you're life can you not act like me and stop being a sex driven pig? Maybe Rory's in trouble.. What if she needs us?" Tristan screamed.  
  
"Rory's a big girl; she can handle it.." Jess mimicked Tristan.  
  
"Fine! I'll go look for her and you can stay here with Paris doing GOD KNOWS WHAT!!!" Tristan screamed once again. "Oh.. Hey.. Paris." Tristan said this in a more subdued manner, since he knew what was about to come.  
  
"God knows what, Tristan? Who do you think I am? Louise? My God!" Paris fumed.  
  
"Paris..NO..I didn't say that! I'm sorry; I'm just worried about Rory and Hugh Hefner over here isn't helping." While saying this, Tristan gave Jess a pointed glare.  
  
"Don't worry, Tris. You'll find Rory. What? With those Boy Scout classes you took? Oh, wait.. Didn't you get kicked out of that? Now how on earth did that happen?" Paris was good at revenge.  
  
"PARIS!" Tristan was turning bright red.  
  
"Wasn't it that incident with wanting to build a club house in a bear's den? That couldn't have been you..  
  
"I was SEVEN! It's not my fault.." Tristan whined.  
  
"Oh, I believe you Wilderness Boy, I believe you." Paris mocked him.  
  
"That's it! I'm going to look for Rory.. ALONE!" Tristan said in an English accent.  
  
"Who's next? Don Corlione? (an: Guy 4rm the God Father.)  
  
"Are you talkin' to me? Are YOU, talkin' to ME?" Tristan joked  
  
"Neglected boyfriend, here.." Jess said  
  
"Oh, sorry sweets." Paris went up and started kissing Jess.  
  
After about five minutes with them still going at it, Tristan decided it was best to go look for Rory on his own. So he searched high and low; everywhere he could think. He was just about ready to give up.. But then, he saw that the door leading outside was open. He walked up, peeked his head through, and then decided he needed some fresh air. He ambled on to the football field and sat down on the bleachers. The night was so peaceful, and he just sat there admiring it. He looked over at this huge oak tree, and underneath was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Rory-his Rory- was sitting there reading a book, so oblivious to anything else. He crept up behind her and..  
  
"Hey Mary." Tristan said trademark smirk present as always.  
  
"Hey Triscut." Rory teased, with a smirk almost identical to his own.  
  
"Very funny.. You got me." Tristan said  
  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist.." Rory apologized.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Rory said.  
  
"There's supposed to be this really cool party tonight at Mike's house. Wanna go?" Tristan asked her in a pleading voice.  
  
"Well.. I'm not sure. I'd have to ask if I-" But Tristan cut her off.  
  
"I already checked with Lorelei. She said that it was okay. Plus, Jess and Paris are gonna go. So you won't be stuck with me all night if that's what you're thinking." Tristan said half kidding.  
  
"Tris.. What do you mean "Stuck with you"? I love spending time with you!" Rory said, trying to make him understand.  
  
"Really?" He said, his voice full of hope.  
  
"Yes, of course.. You're one of my best friends!" She said.  
  
'DAMNIT!!' Tristan thought.  
  
"But, to answer your question.. I think it would be a great idea if we go to the party. Come on!! Which car do we take?" Rory said happily.  
  
"Mine, I guess." Tristan said, but he was kind of scared cause he could just see the little wheels turning in Rory's head.  
  
"Can I-" Rory started, but Tristan cut her off with..  
  
"NOO WAY! You're not driving." Tristan ran to his car and was sort of shielding it from her. It was his baby; his only love- besides Rory, of course, but the competition came close and the sad fact is.. His car was number 1.  
  
"Why not?!?!" Rory whined.  
  
"Because.. Because.. Cause.. Just because!" Tristan stammered.  
  
"Boys and their cars.." Rory said disapprovingly.  
  
But even she had to admit it was a cool car. Even though she had a 2002 mecedes-benz c32AMG, supercharged and inter-cooled (3.2 liter) with 349 horsepower at 6100 rpm, 5 speed automatic that went from 0- 60 in 5 seconds, she still thought that the relationship with guys and their cars was a little much. Back to his car: a silver 2003 Porsche 911 GT2 with 456 horsepower at 5000 rpm. All she could do was gape at it! He started laughing.  
  
"Oh.. my.. GOD! I cannot believe you have this car! It's like $300,000, as opposed to mine, which is just $50,000. I can see why you don't want me to drive this. I can see if you don't even want to drive this! Oh, this car is SWEET!" Rory was at a loss for words.  
  
"It's no big deal, Ror." Tristan just shrugged it off. "Okay, you can stop drooling now." He teased.  
  
"Pffff!!" Rory stuck her tongue out at Tristan.  
  
"Kindergarten flashback.." Tristan teased again.  
  
"Just get in the car, big meanie." Said Rory.  
  
Tristan was about to let another comment slip out of his mouth, but decided against it. He was to chill with Rory tonight, and he didn't want it to be uncomfortable for either of the two.  
  
They finally decided to go in Rory's car, but Tristan still drove.  
  
When they got to Mike's house, the party was in full swing. Rory was getting into it; she loved the music and had never been in this sort of atmosphere before. She thought it was cool. The dynamic duo then went their separate ways for a while. At first, everything was going great.. But then all hell broke lose. Rory was just by the bar, minding her own business, sipping a coke. She had noticed this guy had been eyeing her; he had been doing it for a while, and at first she didn't think much of it. But now he had this leering look on his face while he was approaching her. She just looked the other way, until she felt something grab her around the waist. This guy, Rory now saw was Mike, the one holding the party and the guy who was "Arthur" in the play. Now, he was nice and all, but she didn't see him as the boyfriend type. He didn't seem to get that.. Back to Rory's situation though: Being more than a little perturbed by Mike's actions, she spun around and gave him the evil eye.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me.. What is your problem?" said Rory, very annoyed.  
  
" Oh, come on, baby. You know you want some of this.." Mike leered.  
  
" Oh my GOD! That was the corniest line I have EVER heard." Rory was laughing hysterically.  
  
" It wasn't a line, and it wasn't corny.. I'm serious." Mike said, smirk present.  
  
"No.. You're drunk, and I'm not interested." Rory deadpanned.  
  
"We'll see about that.." Mike said.  
  
He had this look in his eye that Rory instantly didn't like. Rory hadn't noticed she was backing away from him, but she finally did when she reached the corner. There was literally no way out. Rory tried to calm herself, but was failing miserably. Mike kept coming toward her with this cocky air. He finally reached her, and put his hands on her hips, pushed her against the wall, and started to kiss her neck. Rory desperately tried to get away, but it was no use. He was BIG, at least 6 feet and pushing 200 lbs, and she knew she was under his power now. But Rory still had fight in her, and wouldn't give up just yet..  
  
"Get away from me!" Rory screamed. No one heard her, and Mike was definitely not paying her any attention. By now he had moved to her to her collarbone, and then up to her cheek, where he tasted salty tears of pure distress. Yet he was a sex driven pig, and didn't care how she felt. He wanted to get in her pants and that was it.  
  
"I swear, if you don't get away from me right NOW I'll.. I'll-" Rory said before Mike interrupted with  
  
"What? You'll slap me? Like that's gonna do anything. Get over it. I'm the boss, and you can't do anything about it!" Mike said harshly.  
  
This made Rory cry even harder, because she didn't want the worst to happen. 'Oh my God. This can't happen! Please don't let this happen!' Rory screamed in her head. She felt dizzy, but she knew she had to hold on and keep fighting; it was the ONLY way. After some more struggling, Rory was beat, spent. She didn't know what to do anymore, but in the weakest possible voice imaginable, she let out one name..  
  
AN: Okay, I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this. But I will update soon since I have finished all my schoolwork and I'm bored with this chapter already. So, here, I give you this, but to get the rest you have to: Press the purple button and give me FIVE NICE reviews! Sorry, but I like my reviews as much as the next gal. So, give it to me, and you get a treat. Good reviewers.. Mwa, aMaNdA 


	9. Injured balls, breakups, and embarassmen...

AN: Hey guys! It's me again. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I got 10 good reviews- I repeat 10!! I'm so happy I'm going to thank all of you one by one..  
  
BookBella: I know I was evil in stopping where I did. Sorry about that.. I think most everyone knows whom she's going to call. [LOL]  
  
Sabrina: Thanks for saying my story was great; again, sorry about the cliffhanger.  
  
Maya: That would be evil and wrong so she aint getting raped! Don't worry. I don't get what you were saying about his car though..  
  
Slytherin Girl: Don't worry. I get lost when I read too! [LOL] I came up with a name for Jess/Paris too. Right after I read your review I was like: PRESS! HEHE! I like your kicks Mike in balls comment.. It was funny!  
  
Anonymous: You wrote "more" about 179 times! It means a lot..  
  
Muisje: They will kiss soon, I promise! :)  
  
Troryfan: I'm updating! [LOL]  
  
Jazz: Thanks for saying this was good.  
  
Steph: Thanks for appreciating my finishing line..  
  
Well! That's it for my thank you, so on with the story..  
Chapter 9:  
  
~*~*~* Recap *~*~*~  
  
"I swear if you don't get away from me right NOW I'll.. I'll-" Rory cried before Mike interrupted  
  
"What? You'll slap me? Like that's going to do anything. Get over it! I'm the boss, and you can't do anything about it." Mike said harshly.  
  
This made Rory cry even harder, because she didn't want the worst to happen. 'Oh my God. This can't happen. Please don't let this happen!' Rory screamed in her head. She felt dizzy, but she knew she had to hold on and keep fighting; it was the ONLY way. After some more struggling, Rory was beat, spent. She didn't know what to do anymore, but in the weakest possible voice imaginable, she let out one name..  
  
~*~*~* End Recap *~*~*~  
  
"Tristan." Rory said, wanting him so much at the moment.  
  
"Oh, don't go crying for your boyfriend, baby; like he's gonna do anything." Mike said rudely  
  
Through her tears, in a condescending voice, Rory said, "Okay. One: You're an ignoramus whose brain is the size of an ant's. And Two: He's standing right behind you!"  
  
When Mike turned around to see who was behind him since he was so very stupid, idiotic, and an ass Rory proceeded to kick him in the balls very hard. Mike doubled over in extreme agony. Even though Rory was a girl who barely exercised, when provoked, she could back a pretty mean kick.  
  
"Looks like you don't need my help anymore.." Tristan said  
  
"But why just leave him with injured balls? We could add a black eye and swollen lip to the deal.. Or maybe even add some broken limbs and ripped extremities to the package!" Rory said fistedly  
  
"Whoa.. Down girl! I know that you wanna give poor Mike here some more of your very nice bodily harm, but I need some fun, too. This night has been all too boring, and this could really add that bit of spice I've been looking for." Tristan cackled all too evilly, but still exuded that confident charm. "But seriously Rory, you can take a stab at him later.." Tristan said but later regretted it because he saw the wheels turning in Rory's beautiful little head. "Uh, Rory I didn't mean literally."  
  
"Aw, that's too bad. I was so looking forward to it!" Rory whined  
  
"Next time sweetie, next time.." Tristan drawled (Rory hadn't known he drawled. ever) but the look on Mike's face and the crowd that formed was not one of amusement, but of complete and utter horror.  
  
"Uh, yea.. We were just kidding guys." Rory said slowly, getting a little worried about how they looked like the deranged farmers with pitchforks from "Beauty and the Beast"  
  
"Ladies and Gents.. Goodnight!" Tristan grabbed Rory by the waist and led her away from the angry partygoers, and back to his beautiful car.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, while they were playing their wonderful game something was happening with our other main characters: Jess and Paris. (Dun- Dun- Dun!)  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
We last left Paris and Jess on their way to Mike's party. They had had a lovely car ride there (considering it was five minutes away from Chilton) and got to the party not long after Rory and Tristan. The night was going well for them, but after a while they got separated in the enormous crowd.. Jess, after being alone with Paris after the play, had decided that she wasn't his type but he felt bad since she liked him and he had begged Rory to do him the favor of asking Paris if she liked him. So he was feeling pretty down, and was just sitting on a plush couch, ignoring everyone and everything; he was trying to decide how to break the news to Paris since their relationship had only started some weeks before. (AN: Really, it's been a couple of months already but for the sake of my story it's only been a few weeks. Back to Jess's dilemma.)  
  
So he was sitting there, looking all sad, when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He thought, ' It has to be Rory or Paris cause Tristan would just yell at me or do our handshake' But when he turned around, it wasn't Rory or Paris.. In fact, he had never seen this girl before in his life, although he was happy that he had now (AN: Sorry to interrupt yet again but I just had to say: That is such a guy thought, so sorry about that!)  
  
"Umm, excuse me.. Do you mind if I sit here?" The unidentified girl said. Jess was happy for the interruption of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sure. Go right ahead!" Jess said, surprised. 'Go right ahead? My God, what the hell was that??' Jess thought to himself.  
  
"I'm Chloe." The girl who was now identified said. She had long, straight, shiny black hair, was about 5'5, and didn't seem to fit into a specific stereotype like a cheerleader, a nerd, or a popular one. Jess was intrigued; she could tell and used this to her advantage.  
  
"So.. Am I just gonna stand here all night, or are you going to introduce yourself?" Chloe said in a joking manner.  
  
"Oh, right I'm.. I'm.. uh, I'm Jess." Jess blurted out. 'Smooth, real smooth..' Jess was mentally smacking himself. He was desperately trying to think of a way to make himself look like less of a dumb-ass, but that wasn't working out for him. The only thing he could get out was, " I like you're name; what does it mean?" At least it was a step up from all that stuttering.  
  
"It's Greek for blooming. I know, it's weird, but I like my name.. Not the actual meaning." Chloe stated  
  
"No, I like it; I think it's great." Jess was starting to get a little calmer (AN: He still hasn't broken up with Paris and he's doing all this flirting.. Oh I'm evil * Cackles *) Chloe did the famous hair flip that Lorelei perfected and was trying to teach Rory.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Definitely." Jess gave her a great big thousand-watt smile and her cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink.  
  
"So what does your name mean? We can't just keep talking about me all night!" Chloe said, the pinkness fading fast from her cheeks.  
  
"It's Hebrew for God sees." Jess said, looking down at his shoes. He wasn't the most religious guy on the planet, although he did believe in God and went to Church occasionally.  
  
"Aw, that's cute. It's better than 'blooming'. "Chloe giggled. Jess was seriously interested in this girl; she seemed really.. Really..  
  
He couldn't describe it. She was just so vibrant and smiley and he loved it; she was the total opposite of Paris and he thought that was a good change.  
  
"So what school do you go to?" Jess asked, intrigued yet again.  
  
"Well, I just moved here from New York, but I'm going to start at Chilton Prep on Monday." Chloe looked a little concerned when Jess' eyes were bulging out of his head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea.. I'm fine. Did you say Chilton?" Jess asked, another surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yes.. Chilton. My cousin goes there, and I was meeting him here tonight but I couldn't find him. Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked, a little self-consciously.  
  
"It's just that I go to Chilton and I might know your cousin. What's his name?" Jess asked; he wanted to know if he knew Chloe's cousin.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey. He's a junior like me. Do you know him?" Chloe questioned  
  
"Do I know him? I'm good friends with the guy; he never told me he had a cousin as pretty as you." Jess said charmingly. Again the pinkness came to Chloe's cheeks. "But I gotta ask: What's with the hair? I mean, he's blonde preppy boy and you're laid back raven black.. It's just a little odd." Jess looked confused.  
  
"Well, Tristan and the rest of our family all have blonde hair; I lucked out, and I'm the dazzling bombshell with raven black hair as you said. It's genetics.. I'm the odd one out in the family." Chloe laughed.  
  
Jess was stunned by how friendly this girl was.. How open. He lost the last shred of self-control he had, and leaned in. Their faces were mere millimeters apart, but a shrill scream was what pulled them apart.  
  
"You piece of shit! How could you do this to me, Jess? I thought you loved me. You're such an asshole!!" Paris roared  
  
"Paris, calm down. It just isn't working out; I was going to tell you before, but I met Chloe and lost track of time." Jess tried to explain.  
  
"So you're dumping me over that bitch?! I hate you, and you.." She said, pointing at Chloe. Like a bull seeing red she came charging at her. Chloe screamed, "JESS!! HELP!" And he ran to her aide.  
  
"Paris, get off of her!" Jess and some other guys tried to pull Paris off of Chloe who had been on the floor with Paris on top of her.  
  
"NO! Not until I teach her a lesson." Paris said evilly.  
  
"AHHH!" Chloe screamed again, and Jess came between her and Paris, acting as a sort of human shield while the other guys were trying to hold onto Paris and not get ripped to shreds at the same time.  
  
"Let go of me!" Paris screeched. "I won't do anything, just let GO!"  
  
The boys finally loosened their grip, and Paris walked away, giving death glares, but not before she had stated: " Thank God I'm bisexual!" (AN: I got that from "The Bachelor"; the movie, not the TV show.) Everyone just stared after her, in total shock. Jess turned around and asked Chloe if she was all right.  
  
"Are you sure she didn't hurt you?" Jess asked as they were heading out to his car. Chloe had asked him to take her to Tristan's house and he had agreed.  
  
"Jess, for the tenth time: NO! I just got a little freaked; don't worry. I'm fine." Chloe patted his hand for good measure.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just even though I've only known you for an hour I still can't bear to see you hurt. That and you're Tristan's cousin and he'll kill me." Jess remarked  
  
"Oh Jess; you're always the funny man, aren't you?" Chloe sighed  
  
"Why yes, my fair lady, I do believe I am!" Jess said in an English accent that made Chloe giggle profusely.  
  
When they got to Tristan's house, they found him with a girl, who face was blocked from view, sitting on the front steps of his illustrious home. They were obviously kissing, and Jess and Chloe hooted their praise, saying Go Tristan, You da Man my brother, and similar things. Only when they finally saw the girl and Tristan's look of horror did they stop their rant. For it was Rory on that step with Tristan, and she looked extremely embarrassed.  
AN: Me again! That's it for now but I should update soon, I'm hoping. I just have really not been in the mood to write but I had nothing better to do today so I was like: "I'll give this a try!" I want 10 good reviews (meaning no flames) and I will bring forth chapter ten! Have fun being the good little reviewers that you are * Pats reviewers on heads * O-kay, that was a little much.. Sorry guys! Don't hate me. I'll be back! ~ Amanda 


	10. The Accident

AN: Hi . . . Well, I'm back with Chapter 10 after four months since my last update. I know I'm extremely evil and you all have the right to hate me. Hope you all haven't lost interest in my story, and review if you wish; now: On with the show!  
  
"Hi," Tristan said.  
  
"Hello," Jess and Chloe answered simultaneously.  
  
"Hi there," Rory blushed, "This must seem - okay, it must seem pretty bad . . . or good, depending on how you're looking at it, but . . . don't judge, cause you don't know the whole story," she babbled.  
  
"Uh, what story are you talkin' about there, Ror?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"My story - my reasoning . . . The thing that will make all of this clear to everyone!" she explained. Everyone patiently waited for her to enlighten him or her.  
  
"This past year Tristan, you and I have gotten close. It was hard in the beginning, but suddenly you changed. You changed into a person that I could talk to and relate with - a person that I could learn to live with and possibly even . . . learn to love. It all happened so fast. I had so many emotions going through my mind and my heart all at the same time and I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew - I knew in my heart that I needed you. I needed you to be by my side . . . to be in my life and guide me through each and every day. Without you, I don't know how Id survive, and this whole little speech was just sitting in my head, waiting to be said, and now that I've said it, it doesn't matter if you feel the same . . . because even if you don't, I know that I'll have you in my life forever, whether it be as a friend, or more. Basically, I guess I'm trying to say that I love you Tristan Dugrey, and I always will," Rory paused a moment, then began to walk away, seemingly too afraid to hear his reply. Her walk turned into a jog, which then turned into a mad dash through the gates and down the street. She looked back. Tristan was running after her, as were Jess and a girl she didn't know.  
  
"Rory, no!" Tristan screamed, but it was too late; she hadn't seen the car that would soon crash into her, and change everyone's lives . . . forever.  
  
AN: Don't worry, this time I actually will update sooner since I know this was a very morbid chapter and you all need a present. - Amanda 


	11. Do You Realize?

**Title: **Thus, With a Kiss

**Author**: newyorkgurlie

**Rating: **PG-13, just to be safe.

**Summary: **The events after the accident.

**Author's Note: **It's been a year and a month, and I'm, well, you know. I hate that I haven't written anything and that all I've been giving you are empty promises about updating. I suck, and I wouldn't be surprised if none of you are reading anymore. So, no more broken promises. I'm not going to say that I will update soon, because I don't know if I will. I'm planning on posting these stories on in the **Chilton Library **section. I hope I get renewed interest.

**Chapter 11: Do You Realize?**

Light, bright and hazy, developed in front of her shut eyes. She heard the distant beeps of hospital machines, too weak to assume they were the only things keeping her alive. The soft padding of feet pacing caused her to open her eyes and sit up, and then the pain seared, incredible and disabling and so intense that she felt the world would burst. She moaned, and the padding stopped, then started again, growing louder and closer, until it reached her side.

"Rory? Rory, what is it?" a deep voice filled with worry said, comforting, yet scared.

But she could not answer, because of her bout of discomfort. She motioned to her right side and whispered, "It hurts, Tristan," shut her eyes and began to cry softly.

"Oh, Rory," he breathed, dispirited, "Nurse! Can I get a nurse in here?"

Rory lay still, opened her eyes and watched him; his face, full of contradicting emotions, each trying to prevail over the other – sick with worry, hard with anger, steeped in sadness at being able to do nothing to help the one woman he ever truly loved, and he hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her. She had mistaken his shocked silence as indifference, and the moment was lost before it even had a chance to be born.

"God, where in hell is that nurse?" he asked, exasperated.

"Tristan," He looked to her. "Come here," She tried to pat the bed beside her, but winced. Walking over, he chose to sit in the chair so he would not bother anything.

"Tris, what happened to me?" He could not answer.

===================================

Jess sat with Chloe in the miniscule waiting area, head in his hands. _How could this be happening_, he thought. Chloe rubbed small circles into his back as he sighed loudly.

On the other side of the room, Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder and cried quietly, every now and then whispering, "My baby…" and wringing her hands in despair.

She sat up and stared numbly down the hall. "Right now, I just got the feeling that she was going to walk down that hall, everything perfect, like always," Lorelai looked at Luke, "Well, as close to perfect as things could get in _my_ life, because it is _me_ we're talking about here, isn't it?" Her voice cracked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Luke pulled her into him, hoping that his embrace would give her the strength that the words he lacked could not.

"God, I hate this, just sitting here!" Jess fumed, "I feel so useless. I mean, Lorelai is over there weeping and Luke can barely comfort her, because we all know he feels just as horrible! Rory is like his daughter. Tristan is inside that room, waiting for her to wake up so he can tell her that he loves her too, more than any thing," he breathed deep, looking at the floor, saying quietly, "You know, the only thing he could tell me on the ride over here was, 'It's my fault, how could I have let this happen to her?' over and over again. He looked so hopeless and I felt like such a horrible bastard because I couldn't fix it,"

Chloe removed her hand from his back and placed it on his knee, "But what could you have done, Jess?"

"I don't know, something. Anything to make this any less worse than it is," his words hung stale in the air.

"Look, I know it's really difficult, this thing we're all going through, but we're going to get through it. Nothing is set in stone; from the little I know of Rory, I know she's a fighter, and I _know_ she will make it through," Chloe assured him.

Jess looked down at her with anger on this face, "She's my _best _friend. Come to think of it, my only friend, actually, and I can't believe this happened to her. It's impossible that I'm sitting here, in a room that smells devoid of anything but disinfectant, hoping that she doesn't – " he cut his tirade short, not able to even think of the possibility.

"She _won't_," she looked him in the eye forcefully. Softening, smiling, "And she's not your _only_ friend,"

Jess turned and gave Chloe a hug, the brightness in his never-ending dark.

==============================================

Tristan stared at her. He had sat in silence for about two minutes, trying to formulate something that he could say to her that wouldn't hurt, but nothing came.

"Tristan, just tell me… I can handle it," she said quietly, looking up at him intently.

Avoiding her questioning gaze, he asked, "What do you remember about tonight?"

"Well, we were at the cast party. I lost you. Some guy started hitting on me and was being a real jackass," she smiled then, "and I have the distinct feeling that I kicked him in the balls."

Laughing, "Yeah, you're right about that one," Tristan grinned.

"Then we left the party and went back to your house. We were pretty quiet in the car; listening to some mix CD you had burned. We got to the house and we were on the steps and – " She went pale, then started to laugh nervously.

"Go on," Tristan said, sticking it to her about the kiss that she had initiated.

"I think… I kissed you, " she hid behind her long, brown locks, "and then Jess came with some girl,"

"Chloe, my cousin. Go on," he told her, wanting her to get to the part where she confessed she loved him.

"Then, I had a mental lapse and confessed to you that I loved you, which I'm afraid I can't take back, no matter what," she smiled. _I thought this would be more embarrassing, but it's really not that bad_, she thought. "And that's all I can come up with," she looked up at him.

Tristan sighed. _She doesn't remember the accident_, he thought.

"Rory, after you said that you loved me, I think you thought that I wasn't going to reciprocate your feelings, because you freaked and ran. I started running after you… but then it happened," Tristan said.

"What did? _What_ happened?" she asked, almost afraid.

It pained him to be the one saying this to her. _I wish she didn't have to know_ was all that ran through his mind. "Rory, you ran into the street, but you weren't looking, and before anyone could stop you, a car… it didn't stop in time, and it - "

He looked down at her and realized he didn't have to say anymore; her tears of knowledge already flowed, and all he could do was hold her.

"Ror, please don't cry. Please… I feel so guilty. I should have done something, I mean, I wish it would have been me," Tristan desperately pleaded.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she vehemently disagreed. "No, Tristan. Don't ever say that! You don't need to feel guilty for anything, because you're here, and that's all I need," she shook her head and started to cry again.

This was it – the perfect moment in a sea of jumbles.

"Rory, despite what you were afraid of before the accident, do you realize that I… love you?" Tristan whispered, content smile on his face.

"Yeah, Tris. I think I do," she sighed, happy with the outcome of this confusing puzzle.

**The End**

**Author's Note 2: **For now, this is the end. If you want me to continue, then leave a review. If you don't, leave one anyway. The reason I was inspired to finish this was because I was looking around and I saw that I was on one person's favorite list. I wanted to finish, not for me, but, if anything, for her, because that simple gesture made me feel really appreciated. So, I want to say thank you to **sweetberrybabe**. You made my life as a writer…


End file.
